Boycotting Valentine's Day
by Elite Fanfiction
Summary: El día de San Valentín se acerca, pero Bella elige pasarlo con su mejor amiga Alice. Ellas deciden boicotear el día de San Valentín. Las actividades anti-San Valentín están planeadas y no incluyen chicos. Pero los hermanos de Alice, Edward y Emmett, no cuentan, ¿verdad?
1. El plan

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Flaca Paz

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El plan**

Iba a ser el día de San Valentín. El día para los amantes y el romance. Era un día para recuerdos sentimentales y joyas caras. Si uno era afortunado, y las personas generalmente lo eran en ese día, también terminaría con alucinante sexo.

No para Bella.

No era que ella era anti-amor u odiara esa fiesta en particular, pero últimamente su vida amorosa era sólo así, un desastre.

No era que ella se sintiera sola o que no tuviera perspectivas. Ella no se moría por conocer a alguien especial, ni por perder el tiempo en un amor no correspondido.

Había demasiados chicos que querían ser el indicado.

Era una de esas situaciones donde cuando llueve, diluvia.

Y era una maldita tormenta en ese momento.

Y ni siquiera era de buena variedad donde _It's Raining Men_ suena de fondo y tienes hombres sexys dándose una paliza por ti en la calle.

El diluvio de hombres variaba desde lo completamente inepto a lo, digamos, no tan amable.

Bella trabajaba a medio tiempo, pero ella lo había estado haciendo en esa oficina hacía un par de meses. No era inusual, y a ella le gustaba el ingreso estable que proporcionaba.

Comenzó con Mike Newton.

Mike era inofensivo. Coqueteaba y hablaba con ella cada vez que tenía un minuto, pero no era algo que ella no pudiera manejar. Ella era lo suficientemente amable y no creía haber hecho algo que implicara que quería algo más.

Entonces, de repente, el gastar bromas se convirtió en preguntas sobre cuándo estaba libre y si le gustaría reunirse para cenar juntos.

Mentalmente se golpeó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ser agradable y por ello no ser tomada de la manera equivocada?

Afortunadamente para ella, después de innumerables no, su tiempo en esa oficina terminó y empezó a trabajar en otro lugar.

Y sólo empeoró.

Ella comenzó a trabajar en un gimnasio para hacer la contabilidad y las responsabilidades de oficina. Era fácil y por lo general tenía el trabajo realizado en muy poco tiempo, así que en vez de sentarse en torno a un lugar donde todo el mundo era tan activo, decidió aprovechar una de las ventajas de su trabajo y utilizar el gimnasio.

Ella, simplemente, debería haberse quedado en su pequeño cubículo y entretenerse en Internet hasta que llegara la hora de que se fuera.

Se había convertido, de alguna manera, en parte de una batalla entre los dos entrenadores personales más buscados del gimnasio: James Trapper y Jacob Black.

En un momento dado, se había mareado hasta el límite de sus fuerzas durante un entrenamiento con los dos.

Y no en el buen sentido tampoco.

Ellos estaban compitiendo entre sí, teniendo a Bella probando diferentes máquinas y diferentes técnicas de cardio, demostrando que sabían lo que era mejor para el bienestar de Bella.

Ella sólo quería caminar en una de las cintas de correr mientras escuchaba a Rihanna en su iPad.

Ellos, incluso, estaban recomendándole suplementos vitamínicos que mejorarían su energía y, en un momento dado, James había fruncido el ceño al sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea que tenía para almorzar, diciendo que si ella quería proteínas había una excelente barra de proteínas en el mercado de la que él podría conseguir muestras para ella.

Y luego estaba Jacob. Se hizo evidente que él estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella no era normalmente adepta a chicos metrosexuales, pero un día cuando le estaba mostrando cómo usar las pesas, Jacob se inclinó demasiado y ella sintió lo mucho que le gustaba.

En su espalda.

Decir que fue vergonzoso era un eufemismo y, después de eso, Bella evitó a Jacob todo lo posible. Se sentía mal ignorándolo, él se había convertido de algún modo en un amigo en el trabajo, pero ella no estaba interesada en él de esa manera.

Decidió tomar un trabajo temporal en una de esas cadenas de librerías. Bella pensó que no podía haber ninguna manera de que ella pudiera llamar la atención sobre sí misma. Era una librería. En general, los chicos huyen de los libros, ¿cierto?

Ella acababa de empezar en la tienda esa semana y ya podía sentir a algunos de los empleados varones que trabajaban en la sección de ventas gravitando hacia ella. Estaba Tyler que trabaja en la caja registradora y a veces en la pequeña panadería en la tienda. Cada vez que trabajaba en la panadería, él siempre le entregaba un café con leche mientras trabajaba haciendo cosas de oficina como inventario.

Luego estaba Riley que trabajaba en el depósito. Siempre tenía una recomendación o intentaba mostrar su encanto ofreciéndole a ella un vistazo a algunos de los libros en el depósito.

Al principio, ella atribuía su atención hacia ella, en cierto modo, a un enamoramiento debido a su juventud y al hecho de que ambos estaban todavía en la universidad. Probablemente, ella les pareció mayor, inalcanzable, un nuevo juguete, por lo tanto toda la atención.

Pero, por supuesto, estaba equivocada.

También estaba el gerente de la tienda, Ben. Ellos tenían la misma edad y él era en realidad un tipo muy agradable. Todas las chicas de ventas estaban enamoradas de él, pero nunca fue inapropiado con ellas. Tenía la impresión de que ellas estaban en la secundaria o la universidad, estaban fuera de los límites.

Ella lo respetaba por eso porque, sin duda, si Tyler o Riley tuvieran alguna atención por parte de las chicas, aprovecharían las ventajas de eso.

No fue hasta que un día, una de las vendedoras, Bree, fue a la parte de atrás para dejar el correo, que hizo un comentario de que era injusto que Bella mantuviera a Ben en la oficina para ella.

Bella no sabía qué decir. De nuevo, fue uno de esos momentos donde estaba claramente desorientada sobre el sexo opuesto hasta que fue sostenido ante su rostro un diagrama de cómo hacerlo.

Cuando pensaba con sus interacciones con Ben, sus conversaciones, giraban en torno al trabajo, pero últimamente había un ocasional deslizamiento de algún detalle personal. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se quedaban en ella un poco más que antes y él sonreía más a menudo también.

Otro golpe mental para Bella.

A partir de ese momento, ella mantuvo intercambios breves y profesionales con Ben. Le dolía ver la suave mirada de confusión en su cara y si hubiera sido cualquier otro momento de su vida, probablemente habría acogido con agrado sus atenciones.

Pero había demasiada atención del sexo opuesto en ese momento y Bella sintió que necesitaba espacio de todo.

Además, ella todavía tenía un par de semanas más en la librería, así que tenía que encontrar una manera de hacer las cosas tolerables en el trabajo.

Cuando ella le contó a Alice sobre sus recientes problemas, su mejor amiga no tuvo ninguna simpatía por ella. En absoluto.

Alice señaló que otras mujeres disfrutarían toda la atención. Pero Bella explicó que ella no era como las demás mujeres. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente tener una vida amorosa normal?

Entonces, Alice le preguntó qué quería decir con _normal_. Y Bella declaró que deseaba que ella pudiera atraer al hombre adecuado. Pero cuando su amiga pidió más aclaraciones en lo que era exactamente el hombre adecuado, ella no sabía qué decirle. Ella nunca pensó en ello antes.

Alice le dijo que probablemente sabía más de lo que ella pensaba. Pero Bella no entendía de qué estaba hablando y, simplemente, atribuyó lo que dijo como uno de los comentarios enigmáticos de Alice.

Entonces, una semana antes del Día de San Valentín, todos los chicos de los que pensó que se escapó, salían de la nada. Ella empezó a recibir llamadas telefónicas y e-mails de Mike. James le había enviado una canasta de barras de proteínas y Jacob le mandó algunas rosas.

Las cosas en la librería no estaban mejor. Riley dejaba novelas eróticas sobre su escritorio y Tyler le daba un pequeño postre con su café con leche.

Y Ben. Él fue realmente muy bueno manteniendo su distancia, pero de vez en cuando lo atrapaba mirándola y un par de veces su mano terminó en la parte baja de su espalda cuando trabajaban juntos.

Ella debería haber estado halagada. Debería haber estado loca por Ben sólo por ser tan dulce, pero ella no se atrevía a estar interesada.

Cuando le dijo a Alice, su amiga había dicho que estaba loca por no darle una oportunidad a Ben. Y tenía razón, pero por alguna razón Bella no sentía que tuviera una conexión con él.

No ayudó que el Día de San Valentín se acercara. Ella no quería salir a una cita romántica. No quería celebrarlo en absoluto, estaba harta del romanticismo.

Alice dijo que estaba siendo tonta, pero Bella señaló que si ella accedía a salir con alguien, sería una mentira, porque no tenía ningún sentimiento romántico hacia cualquiera de ellos.

Así que Alice reconoció su punto y sugirió que tuvieran un boicot en el Día de San Valentín.

—¿Un boicot? ¿Cómo hacer un boicot en el Día de San Valentín? —preguntó Bella.

Alice reflexionó su pregunta por un minuto antes de decir:

— _Bueno, supongo que hacer cosas que normalmente no se hace_ _n_ _en el Día de San Valentín._

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lavar la ropa?

Alice rió tontamente.

— _No. Como en lugar de salir a_ _cenar a_ _algún lugar elegante, podríamos quedarnos en casa y pedir._

—Oh. Deberíamos pedir una pizza y tomar cervezas.

— _Y en vez de mirar alguna tonta comedia romántica, deberíamos mirar alguna película de acción_ —sugirió Alice.

A Bella le gustó la idea, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo.

—Alice, ¿no tienes planes para el Día de San Valentín?

Ella suspiró.

— _No._

—Alice… —dijo en tono sospechoso.

— _Supongo que soy como_ _tú_ _. Prefiero pasar_ _lo_ _con alguien que realmente me gusta_ _, en lugar de s_ _alir porque es el Día de San Valentín._

Como el Día de San Valentín caía en fin de semana, decidieron hacer un fin de semana del mismo. Ellas estaban debatiendo en qué departamento quedarse, cuando Alice tuvo otra llamada y estaba de vuelta en un minuto.

— _Esa era mi mamá. Al parecer mi padre la ha sorprendido este fin de semana con un viaje a la cuidad de Nueva York por el día de San Valentín._

—¡Oh, eso es tan dulce!

— _Sí. Le hablé de nuestros planes, así que ella nos invitó a quedarnos en su casa durante su ausencia._

—¡Ni hablar! ¿Durante todo el fin de semana? Amo la casa de tus padres.

— _¡Sí! Sería lindo._ —Alice vaciló antes de preguntar—: _¿_ _E_ _stá bien si invito a otra amiga?_

Bella no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, a pesar de que Alice no podía ver su cara.

—¿Qué amiga?

— _Ella es nueva en la ciudad, por lo que no conoce mucha gente todavía. Aunque yo no me sorprendería_ _si_ _tuviera una cita para San Valentín._ _Ella es hermosa._

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Pensó que Alice podría estar tratando de tenderle una trampa.

—Seguro. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

— _Su nombre es Rosalie. Ella acaba de comenzar hace un par de semanas en la revista._

—Oh. Eso es genial. ¿Debo llamar a Angela también?

— _Sí._ —Alice vaciló de nuevo, antes de decir—: _S_ _ó_ _lo hay una cosa_.

Sabía que era una trampa.

—¿Qué es?

— _Bueno, mi mamá dijo que también tengo que dejar_ _les_ _saber a mis hermanos. Le dije que iba a tenerte a ti y quizás algunas otras amigas conmigo, pero ella insistió en que deje saber a Emmett y Edward. Ella me dijo que se sentiría mejor si las mujeres teníamos alguna figura masculina protegiéndonos._ —Alice rodó sus ojos aunque Bella no podía verla.

—Oh, eso no es tan malo. No me importa si merodean alrededor.

— _¡Bella! Esto se supone que es una celebración anti San Valentín. No debe haber ningún chico allí._

—Sí, pero realmente ellos no cuentan.

Alice no pudo evitar reírse.

— _Estoy segura_ _de_ _que Emmett y Edward no habrían apreciado ese comentario._

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Bella conocía a Alice desde la secundaria, por lo tanto, también a sus hermanos.

Alice se rió de nuevo.

— _Bueno, voy a dejar que ellos sepan, pero no_ _los_ _espero a ellos allí. Conociendo a Emmett, probablemente ha hecho planes para una escapada traviesa con alguna del momento y Edward probablemente va a salir con Tanya._

—No te preocupes entonces.

— _Estoy bastante segura de que_ _estaremos_ _libre de testosterona este fin de semana._

Bella se rió. Luego finalizaron sus planes y dijeron adiós.

Eso fue a principios de la semana y ya era el momento para el fin de semana. Bella tenía todas sus cosas empacadas en su auto y estaba dirigiéndose a Forks. Sería un viaje de tres horas, pero al final del mismo, ella estaba segura de que probablemente sería el mejor no día San Valentín que ella habría tenido jamás.

* * *

 _Nota traductoras:_

 _Hoy comenzamos con esta nueva traducción y con este primer capítulo se inicia el mes del amor en Élite Fanfiction._ _A lo largo de febrero iremos publicando diversos OS con temáticas de San Valentín o románticos para celebrar el mes del amor con nuestros personajes preferidos._

 _Este mini fic tiene siete capítulos y serán publicados todos durante el mes de febrero._ _Así que las esperamos para que disfruten los one shot y esta hermosa historia._

 _Traductoras Élite Fanfiction_


	2. Mezcla para brownie

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Mónica León

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Mezcla para brownie**

—Oh, bebé. Ven con mamá. —Bella tocó el suave batidor color marrón chocolate con reverencia—. Eres muy hermoso para tu propio bien.

—¿Le estás hablando sucio a los accesorios de cocina de mi madre? ¿De nuevo?

Bella se enderezó y volteó hacia la fuente de la resonante voz masculina.

—¿Emmett? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Se abalanzó hacia él y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Dejó un sonoro beso en su mejilla para luego decir—: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchando mi charla sucia hacia Roy?

Él rió.

—Lo suficiente para saber que realmente necesitas ayuda. —Caminó hacia el batidor—. ¿Ya lo bautizaste? ¿Clyde no se pondrá celoso?

Clyde era el batidor anterior de Esme, antes de que se lo diese a Bella.

Ella rió.

—Clyde entenderá. Roy es sólo un platónico.

Sacudió su cabeza y rió de nuevo.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia él.

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo visitar a mi hermana y a su mejor amiga?

Bella estudió el rostro de Emmett por un momento antes de hablar.

—¿Ponchado, huh?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron antes de que una lenta sonrisa se cruzara por su cara.

—Lucy dijo que su madre enfermó y sintió la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

Bella puso a precalentar el horno.

—¿Qué habían planeado?

Se apoyó en el mesón con su codo, su tono era causal, pero lo que dijo no lo fue para nada.

—Sólo un fin de semana lejos en Palm Springs.

Bella había estado inclinada, tratando de tomar un bol para mezclar, pero levantó su cabeza ante el comentario de Emmett.

—¿Palm Springs? Eso hubiera sido agradable, especialmente ya que ha estado lloviendo más de lo normal por acá.

Dejó salir un triste suspiro.

—Seh.

Bella entendió que la novia actual de Emmett probablemente decía la verdad sobre su madre si estaba muy dispuesta a dejar pasar un fin de semana en Palm Springs.

—Suena bastante serio.

Él levantó una ceja hacia ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Un fin de semana de San Valentín lejos. En otro estado. Suena muy serio.

Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Bella sacó ingredientes del refrigerador.

—Emmett, no llevas a una mujer a unas vacaciones de tres días para San Valentín a menos que vayas en serio con la relación. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?

Lo pensó antes de decirlo.

—Unas semanas.

—¿Unas semanas?

—¿Qué?

—De acuerdo. Probablemente pensó que sólo ibas tras una cosa.

Él rió.

—Ya hicimos eso.

Ella parpadeó varias veces.

—¿De verdad?

Sonrió.

Bella se encogió.

—Hmm. Tal vez pensó que las cosas iban muy rápido.

Su sonrisa desapareció y luego de un minuto habló:

—Puede que ella haya dicho eso.

Inmediatamente, sintió pena por Emmett. Un pequeño dato conocido sobre él era que, a pesar de todas sus intrépidas acciones y comentarios sin filtro, cuando se trataba de amor siempre saltaba a él sin pensarlo. Todos pensaban que era un jugador al azar, pero Bella lo conocía mejor. Emmett tenía un gran corazón. Sólo estaba muy dispuesto a entregarlo.

Sacó dos botellas de cerveza del refrigerador y le pasó una a él. Las abrieron y cada uno tomó un trago. Luego de un momento, Bella habló:

—Entonces tal vez te quedarás con nosotras este fin de semana.

Le levantó una ceja a ella.

—¿No te dijo Alice? Arruinaremos el día de San Valentín —continuó.

Rió ante eso y sostuvo su cerveza en el aire para un brindis.

—Nunca me gustó la festividad, de todas maneras. Demasiado trabajo.

Chocaron los cuellos de sus botellas y tomaron otro trago.

Bella comenzó a hacer la mezcla para el brownie.

—¿Ya le dijiste _hola_ a Alice?

—Metí mi cabeza en su habitación, pero estaba hablando con un par de mujeres. Creo que una de ellas era Angela, pero no reconocí a la otra.

—Es una amiga de Alice. Rosalie. —Le dio una mirada de reojo—. ¿Qué piensas de Rosalie?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo decir mucho. Tenían una cosa verde en sus rostros.

—Eww. Máscara facial de aguacate.

—¿Cómo escapaste de eso?

—Dije que me encargaría del postre.

—Bien jugado, Swan.

Ella rió.

Él tomó otro sorbo de su bebida antes de preguntar.

—Así que, ¿cómo es esa tal Rosalie?

Bella contuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con expandirse por sus labios.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho con ella. Parece agradable, pero…

—¿Qué?

—Es muy ardiente, en realidad.

Emmett estaba inclinado en el mesón, jugando con la etiqueta de su cerveza. Aunque ante el comentario de Bella, su cabeza se disparó hacia arriba.

—¿De verdad?

—Seh. Creo que tengo un enamoramiento con ella y sabes que normalmente no me gustan las rubias.

Emmett se apartó del mesón.

—¿Cómo es su cuerpo?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante decente. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo viste?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Todas estaban con camisetas raídas y pants.

Bella rió.

—Oh, esa es una de las cosas que acordamos este fin de semana como parte del boicot de San Valentín. Nada de lencería o pijamas sensuales.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Demonios. Así que ni siquiera podré ver si tiene un par de decentes…

—Son bastante decentes. En realidad estoy un poco celosa. Creo que son reales.

—Ambos son increíbles.

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Edward parado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett.

Él caminó hacia la cocina.

—No puedo creer que ustedes dos _aún_ hablen sobre las chicas de esa manera.

Emmett rió y lanzó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella.

—Es como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas y él dejó salir un quejido.

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Es incluso más raro que Bella esté cómoda hablando contigo de esa manera.

Bella le alzó una ceja a Edward.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Sólo estamos hablando.

—Pero estás hablando sobre otras mujeres.

—¿Y?

—Pero… tú… eres una mujer.

—Finalmente lo notaste —dijo Emmett.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

—Siempre lo he notado.

Emmett sonrió.

—¿Y qué tal ahora?

Bella se mordió su labio para evitar reír.

Edward sacudió su cabeza.

—Sólo es raro, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar sobre ver a otras mujeres atractivas? —Bella miró a Edward—. No tengo ningún problema en apreciar los atributos de otra mujer.

—Pero las mujeres normales no hablan sobre otras de esa manera.

Bella rió.

—Sí, claro que lo hacen. Nos observamos las unas a las otras todo el tiempo.

Emmett sonrió.

—¿De verdad?

—Oh, mi Dios. ¿Piensan que las mujeres se visten para los chicos? A ellos no les importa sobre marcas de diseñador. Sólo las mujeres reconocen esa clase de cosas. Podemos usar un especial de Wal-Mart, pero si lucimos lindas, a los chicos no les importará de dónde vino la ropa. Pero una mujer, ella te mataría por ser tan barata.

—Eso tiene sentido, de una manera extraña —dijo Edward.

—¿Y los zapatos? No creo que ustedes chicos les importe un bledo si utilizamos Manolos o unos tacones de Macy's que estaban en oferta. Pero a una mujer…

Edward levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

—Lo entiendo.

—Entonces, ¿las chicas realmente se ven unas a las otras? Digo, ¿cómo compararse a sí mismas con otras mujeres?

—Totalmente.

Una comisura de los labios de Emmett se levantó.

—¿Entonces sí se comparan con otras mujeres?

Bella terminó de hacer la mezcla para el brownie y lo vertió en un molde.

—Seh. Todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El hábito, supongo. Es una inseguridad. No puedo evitarlo.

—¿Sobre qué eres tan insegura? —preguntó Edward.

Ella lo observó con una expresión dudosa.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Él se removió en su lugar.

Emmett bebió de su cerveza, escondiendo su sonrisa. _Buen movimiento, Tontoward._

Edward aclaró su garganta y, luego de un momento, habló:

—Digo, estoy sorprendido de que te sientas insegura. Siempre aparentas ser tan segura de ti misma.

Bella rió.

—Bueno, al menos tengo a una persona engañada.

—Eso no fue lo que escuché —murmuró Emmett.

Bella rodeó a Emmett.

—¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

Él levantó un hombro y luego lo bajó.

—Alice me dijo por qué ustedes decidieron juntarse este fin de semana.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—¿Cuál es la razón? —cuestionó Edward.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, Emmett la cortó.

—Aparentemente, nuestra pequeña Bella se está escondiendo de todos sus admiradores.

—Lo que sea, Emmett. —Volvió su atención a hacer las galletas con chispas de chocolate.

—¿Admiradores? —interrogó Edward.

—Miren. Estoy ocupada aquí. Tal vez ustedes podrían ir a tirarse por un acantilado o algo.

Emmett rió.

—No hay necesidad de sentirse avergonzada. Para ser honesto, no es para nada sorprendente.

—Emmett.

—¿Qué?

—No necesito esto ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Él sostuvo sus manos en el aire.

—Sólo digo. También fue igual en la secundaria.

—¿De qué hablas?

Emmett la miró sin poder creerlo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

Bella miró a Emmett y luego a Edward.

—¿De qué está hablando?

Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

—Bella, había muchos chicos que estaban interesados en ti.

Ella dejó salir un bufido.

—Seh, seguro.

Los ojos de Emmett se ampliaron.

—No actúes como si no lo supieras.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos a él.

—Sabes, es realmente cruel bromear sobre algo como eso.

Levantó su mano derecha e hizo la seña de Honor de Scout.

—No bromeo, Bella. Lo juro.

Ella estudió la expresión sincera de Edward.

Bajó su mirada hacia la masa para galletas.

—Pero eso no puede ser cierto. Nunca nadie me invitó a salir o algo.

—Bueno, era como la situación en _Algo pasa con Mary_.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Creo que los chicos pensaban que eras del tipo inalcanzable.

Bella rió.

—¿Yo? ¿Inalcanzable? Eso es ridículo. Diría que Lauren Mallory estaba en esa categoría.

Emmett sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Ella estaba más en la categoría de ardientes, pero lo demostraba. Mataba el deseo totalmente.

Bella miró a Edward, quien apenas asintió.

Ella rodó sus ojos y procedió a dejar caer pedazos de la masa para galletas en la mezcla del brownie.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

—Hey, ¿por qué estás haciendo el postre favorito de Emmett?

Él sonrió.

—¡Sí! ¿Luego le colocarás glaseado?

—Si hago esto, me volveré loca. Le colocaré fudge a estos bebés —se burló Bella.

Emmett golpeó el aire con su puño.

—Adoro arruinar el día de San Valentín. —Luego comenzó a rebotar en su lugar—. ¿Puedo lamer el bol?

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Emmett, sabes que somos unidos, pero eso es cruzar la línea.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—Es sólo… no sé cómo explicarlo. Yo… —Ella continuó metiendo la cuchara de la masa para galletas a la mezcla para brownie antes de hablar—. Si alguna vez tengo un novio y hago estas para él, y me pregunta si puede lamer el bol, y le digo que no porque dejo que el hermano de mi mejor amiga lo haga, ¿no se molestaría?

—Bella, lo haces sonar como si quisiera besarte o algo.

—Bueno, es casi lo mismo.

—Edward, dile que no.

Edward miró a Emmett y luego a Bella, ambos esperando una respuesta. Luego de un momento, él habló:

—Puedo ver a dónde quiere llegar Bella.

Ella sonrió, pero Emmett dijo:

—¿Qué?

—Digo, no me gustaría que mi novia deje a otro chico lamer el bol. Simplemente está mal.

Emmett estaba a punto de discutir, pero luego de un segundo, habló:

—Seh. Supongo que no me gustaría eso tampoco.

Emmett tomó otra cerveza del refrigerador.

—Iré arriba para ver si puedo echarle un vistazo a esa tal Rosalie.

Bella rió ante sus intenciones no tan sutiles.

Luego de un momento, cuando Edward estuvo seguro de que se fue, dijo:

—¿Entonces nunca dejas a Emmett lamer el bol?

Ella sacudió su cabeza y él caminó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Sólo parecía… incorrecto.

—Pero me has dejado lamerlo antes.

Bella levantó su mirada hacia él. Estaba apoyado en el mesón con un codo, usando una sonrisa.

Ella le entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso fue una vez. Y sentía pena por ti.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Lo pensó antes de hablar.

—Victoria.

Él gruñó.

—Parecía gustarte mucho y ella… con James.

Cruzó los brazos y acomodó su espalda contra el mesón.

—Me gustaba, pero no estuve… No estuve sorprendido cuando comenzó con James. Digo, sospechaba que algo sucedía.

—¿Sí?

Asintió.

Luego de un momento, dijo:

—Pensé que tenías planes con Tanya este fin de semana.

—¿Tanya? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Alice.

Él se cruzó de brazos.

—Nos dimos un respiro.

Ella levantó sus cejas hacia él.

—¿Un respiro? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo Ross y Rachel?

No pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

—Es complicado.

—Edward, somos amigos. Puedes hablar conmigo. —Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron—. Esto no es como lo que sucedió con Victoria, ¿cierto?

—No. No ha huido con alguien más si eso es lo que preguntas. —Descruzó los brazos y descansó sus manos al filo del mesón—. Sólo decidimos que necesitábamos pasar tiempo separados.

—Pero… han estado juntos por mucho tiempo… Pensé que las cosas se habían puesto serias y que…

—¿Qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Que tal vez ustedes se casarían eventualmente.

—Pareces estar de acuerdo con esa idea. —Su voz fue baja.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, confundida.

—Bueno, parecía que eran felices, así que estaba contenta por ustedes.

—Bella, ¿nunca has sentido…? —Estudió su rostro por un minuto y dijo: —¿Nunca has sentido que estás con la persona incorrecta? ¿Como si estuvieras destinado a estar con otra persona?

Miró hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su camisa.

—En realidad, me he estado sintiendo de esa manera últimamente.

Él se empujó del mesón.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo que dijo Emmett era verdad.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué era verdad?

Se removió en su lugar.

—Sí me escondo de los chicos. Por eso es que estoy aquí.

Él sonrió.

—No veo nada de malo con eso.

Miró hacia arriba y levantó su mano.

—Pero la cosa es que no siento que deba estar con ninguno de esos chicos, pero tampoco creo que haya alguien con quien deba estar.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento antes de que Bella hablara.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sentirlo por qué?

—Siento que Tanya no se dé cuenta de lo afortunada que es.

Él la miró con una expresión confundida.

—Espero que mientras están en este respiro, ella se dé cuenta de que eres maravilloso y que vuelva.

—Bella, ella no fue la que…

—¿Edward? —Levantó el bol con lo que quedaba de mezcla para brownie—. ¿Te gustaría lamer el bol?

Era Eva ofreciéndole la fruta prohibida y estaba completamente sorprendido. Ella siempre lo sorprendía.

Tomó el bol de sus manos y ella sonrió.

Luego él levantó una mano hacia su rostro y pasó sus labios por su frente.

—Gracias. —Se apartó y dijo—: _Mary._

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué demonios?

Él dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Eres una rompecorazones y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Bella pensó sobre lo que dijo y pudo sentir su rostro ardiendo.

—No es como eso para nada. No tengo a los chicos cayendo uno sobre otro como en la película.

Edward procedió a hundir su dedo en el bol.

—Seguro.

Le pegó en el brazo.

—Que no.

—Esa película es un poco exagerada, pero apuesto a que sí tienes a los chicos cayendo uno sobre el otro por ti todo el tiempo.

Bella colocó el molde con la masa para galletas y el brownie en el horno. Luego ajustó el temporizador.

—Lo dudo.

Edward intentó otra táctica.

—¿Realmente no estás interesada en nadie en este momento?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Bella, ¿has salido con alguien últimamente?

—Intermitentemente, pero nada serio.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a una cita?

Bella lo pensó por un momento.

—No lo sé. Um, hace un par de meses.

Él le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—¿Hablas sobre ese tal Felix?

Ella asintió.

—Estoy sorprendido de que salieras con alguien como él.

—¿Qué? Era agradable. Me recordaba un poco a Emmett.

—Bella, era portero en un club para caballeros.

Ella rió.

—Se llaman clubes nudistas, Edward. Y, además, no deberías juzgar a las personas por su trabajo.

—¿Cómo lo conociste de todas maneras?

—Estaba trabajando en esa oficina de asesoría fiscal. Llegó a que le hicieran sus impuestos y estaba trabajando en el escritorio de enfrente.

Él colocó el bol vacío en el fregadero.

—¿Por qué no funcionó?

Bella sacó una bolsa de frutas silvestres del congelador.

—Nos llevábamos bien, pero sólo… no conectábamos. Aunque aún somos amigos.

—Ah, ha sido dejado en la categoría de amigos.

Bella lavó el bol para mezclas en el fregadero.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—La pesadilla de todo chico.

Bella no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña risa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser amigos?

—Nada. Pero un chico nunca quiere ser sólo amigos.

—¿Qué?

—Digo, por supuesto que sólo será tu amigo, pero realmente si una chica alguna vez quisiera más, él estaría más que dispuesto.

Bella miró a Edward con una expresión sorprendida.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Él rió.

—Las mujeres tienen todo el poder en una relación.

Bella lo pensó por un minuto y luego dijo:

—¿Entonces por qué Tanya sólo quiere ser tu amiga?

Edward tenía una expresión confundida.

—¿Tanya? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Esa es la razón por la que están en un respiro?

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—Ella no es la que sólo quiere que seamos amigos.

Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba.

—Entonces _tú_ sólo quieres ser su amigo.

Él se removió en su lugar.

—Pensé que habías dicho que todas las mujeres tenían el poder en una relación. —No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Lo tienen. Esta es sólo una… situación complicada.

—¿Por qué es tan complicada?

Él pasó sus dedos por su cabello.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Bella vació la bolsa de frutos silvestres congelados en un colador.

—Seguro.

—¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta que tuvimos en último año?

—¿Cuál?

Él rió.

—La última.

Ella lo pensó por un momento.

—Seh.

—¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?

—Seh. Fue muy divertido.

Él inspeccionó su rostro por medio minuto.

—Hablaba sobre nosotros.

Ella apartó su mirada y sintió sus mejillas arder.

—¿Te refieres a mi primer beso?

—¿Alguna vez piensas…?

—¡Ahí estás! —Alice entró a la cocina—. ¿Edward? No sabía que estabas aquí. —Lo tacleó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano—. Pensé que tenías planes.

Edward la abrazó y dijo:

—Nope.

Ella se apartó.

—¿Qué hay de Tanya?

—Nosotros… no hicimos planes para este fin de semana.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? Pensé…

—Hey, ¿Alice? ¿Debería llamar para ordenar las pizzas? —preguntó Bella y Edward le dedicó una sonrisa de gratitud, ella le guiñó un ojo de vuelta.

—Oh, sí. —Verificó la hora en su reloj—. Muero de hambre.

Angela y Rosalie entraron a la cocina con Emmett pisándoles los talones.

—¿Les importa de qué sea la pizza? —preguntó Angela.

Rosalie se removió en su lugar.

—No me gusta el jamón.

Bella sonrió y luego miró a Emmett.

—¿Quieres tu propia pizza?

Emmett sonrió.

—Puedo compartir.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque somos muchos, así que mejor no lloriquees como una niña porque no haya suficiente.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Alice dio un paso al frente.

—Rosalie, este es mi otro hermano, Edward.

Se dijeron hola y luego Alice dijo:

—Edward, recuerdas a Angela, ¿cierto? Tenían Biología con Bella.

—Seh, por supuesto que me acuerdo. —Él le sonrió.

Angela se sonrojó.

Alice vio la expresión de su amiga y una sabia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Luego dijo:

—Hey, ¿tal vez ustedes puedan ir a buscar la pizza?

El ceño de Edward se arrugó.

—Um…

Bella colgó el teléfono.

—Oh, les acabo de decir que vengan a entregarla. ¿Debería volver a llamarlos?

Alice sacudió su mano.

—No. No es gran cosa. —Luego miró a Bella—. Hey, aún necesitas cambiarte.

Bella se miró a sí misma. Aún vestía sus jeans y un suéter negro de cuello en "V".

—Iba a hacerlo luego de terminar con el postre.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Ve a cambiarte ahora. No es justo que tú luzcas fabulosa mientras nosotras estamos en nuestras cosas del anti-San Valentín.

Bella rió.

—Bien. Pero necesito pedir prestada una camisa.

—Bella, si quieres la tuya de vuelta… —dijo Angela. Ella jaló el collar de la camisa del Departamento de Policía de Forks que utilizaba.

Ella sacudió su mano.

—Está bien, Angela. Encontraré algo.

—Tengo una camisa que puedo prestarte —dijo Emmett.

Bella le dedicó una mirada recelosa.

—No utilizaré tu camiseta de Chuck Norris.

Emmett le dio una mirada sorprendida.

— _La Predicción de Chuck Norris. ¿Nublado con un noventa_ _por ciento_ _de dolor?_ Esa camiseta es genial.

Bella rodó sus ojos.

—No lo creo.

Edward rió.

—Vamos, puede que tenga algo para prestarte.

Bella siguió a Edward, pero Emmett les pisaba los talones.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Chuck Norris? Sabes que no necesita un arma porque él _es_ el arma.

Una vez que se fueron, Rosalie habló:

—Entonces, Bella y Emmett…

Alice sacudió su cabeza.

—Para nada. Siempre han sido así. Como… hermano y hermana, supongo.

Alice se volteó hacia Angela.

—Creo que Edward y Tanya pueden haber roto.

Angela se removió en su asiento.

—Siento escuchar eso.

—¡Oh vamos, Angela! Sabes que por dentro estás saltando.

Angela rodó los ojos.

—Edward no está para nada interesado en mí. No sé por qué sigues intentando que…

—¿No quieres salir con Edward?

Angela se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. No es como si estuviéramos en la secundaria. Estoy segura de que ha cambiado. Yo sí. Y además…

—¿Qué?

—Creo que siente algo por Bella.

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sé que soy nueva por estos lados, pero incluso yo pude notar algo —dijo Rosalie.

—Pensabas que algo sucedía entre Emmett y Bella.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, ya que lo explicaste, tiene sentido.

El ceño de Alice se arrugó.

Rosalie dejó salir un suspiro.

—Están muy cómodos juntos. Pero Edward está… él no parece tan cómodo alrededor de Bella.

Alice miró a Angela y ella dijo:

—¿Estás segura de que nada ha sucedido entre ellos?

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder, el teléfono de Rosalie sonó. Lo sacó de la pretina de sus pantalones, leyó el identificador y dijo:

—Oh, es mi hermano. ¿Les importa si tomo esto?

Alice sacudió su cabeza y luego Rosalie fue a la otra habitación. El temporizador sonó por los brownies, así que Alice fue a sacarlos. Una vez que los colocó en la encimera para que se enfriaran, Alice preguntó:

—¿Estás segura de que no estás enamorada de Edward?

Angela sonrió.

—Siempre pensaré que es atractivo, pero realmente no creo que nada suceda.

—¿Por qué no? Eres su tipo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Creo que Bella es su tipo.

Alice lo pensó por un momento.

—Sabes, Bella nunca ha mostrado interés en un chico antes. Digo, ha habido veces cuando pensaba que un chico era lindo o algo, pero nunca la he visto… querer a alguien.

—¿Ni siquiera a Edward?

Alice suspiró.

—Nope. Es como si estuviera en su propio pequeño mundo. Totalmente desinformada de los demás a su alrededor.

—Bella siempre ha sido muy atenta.

Alice sostuvo su mano en el aire.

—Por supuesto que lo es. A lo que me refiero es que está totalmente desinformada sobre los chicos.

Rosalie caminó de vuelta a la cocina con un ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Rosalie? —preguntó Alice.

Se sentó en uno de los banquillos frente al mesón.

—Mi hermano fue plantado hoy.

—Lo siento. Aunque no lo conozco, realmente apesta que te planten el día de San Valentín —dijo Alice.

Los ojos de Rosalie se entrecerraron.

—Sabía que esa mujer no valía su tiempo. —Dejó salir un suspiro frustrado—. Estuvo saliendo con María por unas semanas, pero también tenía el presentimiento de que ella estaba saltando la cuerda con él. Dijo que tenía que cuidar a su madre enferma, pero siento que está viendo a alguien más.

—¿Y qué hará ahora? —preguntó Angela.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Aunque ha estado fuera más tiempo que yo, no ha hecho tantos amigos.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir? —dijo Alice.

Rosalie se sentó.

—Oh, no podría. Siento que me impongo con mi presencia. Me sentiría realmente mal si…

Alice sostuvo su mano hacia arriba.

—Mira, mis hermanos están aquí, así que no es como si fuera el único chico. Puede dormir con uno de ellos.

—Bueno, sería agradable si no tuviera que estar solo todo el día.

—Y estoy segura de que estará dispuesto a arruinar el día de San Valentín ahora.

Rosalie rió.

—Si están seguras de que está bien.

Alice asintió.

Rosalie sacó su teléfono.

—Entonces iré a llamarlo. —Se dirigió hacia la otra habitación, pero antes de que saliera, hubo un ruidoso grito.

—¡Emmett, bájame!

Emmett marchó dentro de la cocina con Bella sobre su hombro y la bajó al mesón con un _plop_. Edward los seguía, pero se paró lejos de ellos, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Eres un tarado. —Se frotó su parte trasera.

—Deberías estar honrada de estar utilizando mi camisa.

Alice miró y vio que Bella no utilizaba la infame camisa de Chuck Norris, sino la otra camisa favorita de Emmett. En el frente se leía: _No odies al jugador. Odia al juego._

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Creo que la camisa de Chuck Norris hubiese estado mejor.

Edward entró a la cocina.

—Te lo dije. Sólo debías utilizar mi camisa.

Bella frunció su nariz con disgusto.

—No utilizaré tu camisa de _Los Monos Codificadores Ninja Asesinos_ _S_ _í Existen_.

Edward caminó y se apoyó contra el mesón junto a Bella.

—¿Entonces por qué la compraste para mí?

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo con su dedo.

—Porque eres un nerd de primera.

Él golpeó su espalda.

—Pero soy tu nerd favorito, ¿cierto?

Ella rió.

—De ninguna manera. Anthony Michael Hall en _16 Velas_ siempre tendrá el primer lugar.

Angela rió y asintió.

—Si hubiera utilizado lentes o tuviese un bolsillo protector, lo hubiera acosado y tenido sus bebés —continuó Bella.

Edward y Emmett hicieron una mueca y dejaron salir un quejido de disgusto.

Rosalie sacudió su cabeza.

—Uh, de acuerdo. Personalmente hubiera tenido los bebés de Jake Ryan, pero…

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de todas las mujeres en la habitación.

Entonces Bella añadió:

—Sí, me hubiese besado mucho con él en su Porsche.

Emmett dejó salir un quejido tortuoso.

—Pensé que sería un boicot del día de San Valentín.

—Lo es, pero no significa que no podamos tener una charla de chicas.

Emmett miró a Edward.

—Estamos completamente sobrepasados por el número.

Edward le echó un vistazo a Bella.

—Bueno, dijiste que Bella era como el hermano que nunca tuviste.

Bella empujó a Edward y se deslizó fuera del mesón.

—Eso es cierto. Recuerda eso la próxima vez que necesites que alguien pelee con los matones para salvar tu trasero de nerd.

Emmett rugió una risa.

Edward tiró de las puntas del cabello de Bella.

—Puedo cuidarme.

—Estaba hablando en la vida real, Edward. No como en WoW.

Alice sostuvo sus manos hacia arriba.

—Oh mi Dios. Es como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la secundaria. —Ella miró a Rosalie y Angela—. Siento tanto que tengan que ver esto. Normalmente se comportan mejor cuando hay compañía.

—De acuerdo. Sólo iré a llamar a mi hermano. —Rosalie dejó la habitación.

Bella se volteó hacia Alice.

—¿Qué sucede?

Alice explicó la situación.

—¿Deberíamos ordenar más pizza? —preguntó Bella.

—Esa probablemente es una buena idea —dijo Alice.

Bella levantó el teléfono.

Emmett caminó hacia Edward.

—¿Qué pasa con las mujeres que tienen que cuidar a su madre el día de San Valentín?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿pero realmente querrías estar en Palm Springs ahora?

Justo entonces Rosalie volvió a la cocina.

—Le di la dirección. Debería estar aquí más tarde.

—Entonces, ¿qué película veremos? —dijo Angela.

—Estoy dispuesta a todo —dijo Rosalie.

—Estaba pensando en una comedia o algo —dijo Alice.

Bella había terminado la llamada y estaba sacando los ingredientes para el fudge.

—Se supone que este sea un día anti-San Valentín. Deberíamos ver una película de acción. —Los rasgos de Bella se iluminaron—. Deberíamos ver _Iron Man_ _._

Angela rebotó en su lugar.

—Sí. Amo a Robert Downey Jr. en esa película.

—Es muy ardiente en esa —expresó Rose.

El tono de Emmett era esperanzador.

—¿De verdad? ¿ _Iron Man_? Porque eso en realidad sería genial.

—Veamos si mamá y papá la tienen —dijo Alice.

—Estaré justo aquí —habló Bella—. Sólo terminaré los brownies.

Todos se fueron a la sala. Alice y Emmett caminaron hacia el enorme gabinete de entretenimiento mientras Rosalie y Angela tomaban asiento en el sofá. Edward lo pensó antes de decidir volver a la cocina.

Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, escuchó a Bella hablar.

—¡Hey, Ben! ¿Qué tal?

 _¿Quién demonios es Ben?_ ,se preguntó Edward.

—¿Lo estás? No sabía que fueses de Forks. —Hubo una pausa y luego Bella continuó—. Entonces, ¿visitarás a tus padres este fin de semana? Pensé que tendrías planes para San Valentín.

 _¿Está viendo a este chico? Pensé que no salía con nadie en este momento._ Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para mantenerse escondido. Normalmente no escuchaba las conversaciones de otras personas, pero quería saber más sobre la situación de Bella y ese chico.

—En realidad estaré con unos amigos esta noche. No… No para San Valentín… En realidad estamos arruinando el día de San Valentín. ¿Eso suena raro? Supongo que sí, pero todos estamos solteros y en vez de andar desanimados por la casa, decidimos juntarnos y hacer cosas no románticas y sin pareja, juntos.

Edward no estaba seguro de qué tomar de esa conversación. Sonaba como si no estuvieran saliendo, pero no podía evitar sentir como que ese chico esperaba algo.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes? Oh, ¿de verdad? Hmm… espera un segundo. —Bella presionó el botón de espera—. ¿Alice? —llamó.

Edward se deslizó por el pasillo, para estar fuera de vista. Sin embargo, sólo significaba que estaba parado en la otra puerta que guiaba a la cocina. Iría al infierno, pero no le importaba.

Alice entró a la cocina.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

—Nunca adivinarás quién está al teléfono.

—De acuerdo. Si nunca adivinaré, ¿por qué no sólo me dices?

Bella vio dos veces para asegurarse de que había puesto el teléfono en espera. Luego lo dijo.

—Es Ben.

Las cejas de Bella se dispararon hacia arriba.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué quiere?

—Está en Forks. Y quiere verme.

—¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué está haciendo en Forks?

—Aparentemente, sus padres viven aquí.

—Es como un acosador.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué le digo?

—Dile que estarás con unos amigos.

—Lo hice, pero dijo que no tenía planes y…

—Bella.

—Siento que soy la razón por la cual vino aquí en primer lugar.

—¡Lo eres! —Alice colocó una mano en su hombro—. ¿Qué harás?

—¿Sería muy raro si lo invito aquí?

Alice lo pensó antes de decirlo.

—¿Te gusta?

Hubo silencio.

 _No. Por favor no._ Edward pasó sus dedos por su cabello. _¿Esto era en serio?_

La voz de Bella fue baja.

—Yo… Creo que es agradable y es lindo, pero… no creo que yo… digo, probablemente podría aprender a gustar de él.

—No deberías forzarte a querer a alguien —dijo Alice.

 _¡Gracias, Alice!_

—Pero por un largo tiempo pensé que si no sentía una chispa inmediata, que entonces no estaba destinado a ser. ¿Qué si por ese pensamiento no le di a la persona correcta una oportunidad?

—Bella, no sé qué decirte.

 _¡Maldita seas, Alice!_

—Supongo que podría decir que soy una romántica sin esperanza. Creo que cuando la persona correcta llega, hay una claridad que se obtiene y la única persona que puedes ver es la que está predestinada para ti —continuó y respiró profundamente—, pero sé que eso no es realista y algunas veces tienes que arriesgarte, darles a las personas una oportunidad porque a veces nunca sabes lo que pueda suceder.

Edward se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, tratando de luchar contra el abrumador sentimiento de la derrota.

Luego de un momento, Bella dijo:

—Sería mucho más fácil si hubiera alguna clase de señal, así sabría si encontré a la persona correcta.

—Creo que la hay. Sólo tienes que estar abierta para verla —dijo Alice.

Bella rió.

—Y le estás diciendo esto a la persona más despistada en el mundo cuando se refiere a chicos.

Alice se unió a su risa.

Edward caminó lejos de la cocina. Sabía lo que vendría después y no quería escuchar a Bella decirle a Ben que podía ir.


	3. Té

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._.

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Rosie

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Té**

Las pizzas habían llegado y todo el mundo estaba comiendo en la sala de estar. Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, había llegado al mismo tiempo que las pizzas. Pareció integrarse bien.

Al parecer los padres de Alice no tenían _Iron_ _Man_ , pero Emmett estaba bastante determinado a verla. Así que decidió salir a rentar una copia y Jasper terminó yendo con él.

Bella no había comido mucho. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Ella le había dicho a Ben que podía ir, pero comenzaba a creer que había sido un error. Ahora estaba en la cocina, tratando de abrir una caja de té.

—¡Demonios! —dijo cuando casi tiró la caja envuelta a través de la estancia. Se sentó en el mesón y dejó escapar un suspiro doloroso.

Edward estaba en la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Sólo quiero una taza de té, pero esta caja ha sido envuelta como si fuera a prueba de Bella o algo por el estilo.

Edward entró a la cocina y se detuvo frente a ella con sus manos extendidas.

—Déjame intentar.

Se la pasó y él la cogió. Luego de un minuto, el envoltorio plástico ya no estaba y él le tendió una bolsa de té.

—Los nerds pueden ser útiles para algunas cosas.

Bella sonrió y agarró la bolsa de té. Luego besó su mejilla y dijo:

—Gracias.

Edward colocó la caja de té sobre el mesón. Y, cuando no se quitó, Bella alzó la mirada para verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo que Bella abriera sus piernas sólo un poco.

—Te ves nerviosa.

Se encogió de hombro.

—Es que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

Él dudo antes de decir:

—Este probablemente no sea el mejor momento para preguntar, pero…

Ella se irguió un poco más.

—¿Qué?

Edward sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo. Era ahora o nunca. Se tomó un momento antes de decir:

—Esa noche de la fiesta… ¿por qué dejaste que te besara?

Bella sintió su rostro hervir.

—Edward, todos bebimos demasiado esa noche.

Él sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Me bebí una cerveza. Tú una. Ni siquiera estábamos achispados.

 _Rayos_. Bella respiró hondo.

—Parecía… adecuado en ese momento.

Edward dio otro paso hacia ella, haciendo que las piernas de Bella se abrieran un poco más.

—¿Tú piensas…? ¿Tú piensas en algún momento sobre ese beso? —Su voz fue baja.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Claro. Fue un muy buen primer beso.

—¿Sólo muy bien? —Él intentó que la decepción no se escuchara en su voz.

Bella sintió una extraña sensación formarse en su pecho. No sabía qué era, pero sentía su temperatura aumentar. Ella había estado cerca de Edward de esa forma otras veces, pero en ese momento se sentía diferente. Se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar y su rostro tenía esa expresión que la hacía querer tocarlo.

En todos lados.

Su respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¿Bella?

Regresó su atención de nuevo a él.

—Fue un muy buen beso, Edward. Pensándolo, me alegro de que fuiste tú y de que haya sido un momento tan dulce. No creo que la mayoría de las chicas puedan decir eso sobre su primer beso.

Los ojos de él se posaron sobre sus labios antes de alzar su mirada hacia ella nuevamente.

—He mejorado mucho desde esa época.

Esa vez ella se ahogó y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios de Edward.

Bella sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo a sí misma bajo su escrutinio.

—No hubo nada malo con la primera vez.

—Lo único malo fue que no tuve la oportunidad de besarte como en realidad quería.

—¿De qué estás hablando…? —Antes de poder terminar su oración, los labios de Edward se posaron sobre los de ella. No como un beso, sino como probando si ella estaba dispuesta.

O tal vez la estaba provocando.

Rozó sus labios contra los de ella una vez más. La respiración de Bella se volvió temblorosa, pero no se alejó. Y Edward tomó eso como una invitación para continuar.

Fue gentil y dudoso. Fue muy parecido al primer beso. Bella se relajó y respondió con igual placer.

Después de un momento, ella sintió una de las manos de Edward subir por su muslo y posicionarse en su cadera, mientras la otra acariciaba su nuca. Luego sintió un suave jalón que la hizo ladear la cabeza y, antes de saberlo, Edward había profundizado el beso.

Eso no sucedió con el primer beso. Si hubiese sucedido, estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera calificado con un simple _muy_ _bien_.

El cuerpo de Bella se incendió y se dio cuenta de que no quería que ese beso terminara. No era que nunca hubiera sido besada de esa forma, pero nunca había tenido un beso que la hubiera hecho hacer sentir de esa manera. Sentía la urgencia y el deseo en ella y eso era desconocido. Esos nuevos sentimientos deberían asustarla, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en que quería más.

Cuando Edward gentilmente mordió su labio inferior, todo pensamiento lógico desapareció. Su pierna derecha se enrolló en la cadera de él.

Las manos de Edward la apegaron más a él, haciendo que las piernas de Bella se enrollaran alrededor de sus caderas. Estaban jadeando por aire entre besos cuando Edward dijo su nombre contra su boca.

Escuchar decir su nombre con tanto deseo y entre jadeos sorprendió a Bella. Nunca había tenido ese tipo de efecto en otra persona. Su voz era ruda y necesitada. Se escuchaba como alguien a quien le habían negado algo por mucho tiempo.

Edward se apartó y apoyó su frente contra la de ella. Cuando su respiración se calmó, dijo:

—Así es como tu primer beso debió haber sido.

Esa vez Bella se alejó y alzó su mirada hacia él con ojos grandes.

—Si me hubieras besado así… yo… Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes entre nosotros.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Así que… hubiera sido un error.

—¿Un error? —Frunció su cejo—. ¿Cómo hubiera sido un error?

Eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—Porque sólo me ves como un amigo.

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, hubo una conmoción en la entrada.

—¡Regresamos! ¡Soy _Iron_ _Man_! Oye, ¡huelo a pizza! —No había duda de que Emmett había llegado.

Luego gritó desde el vestíbulo.

—¡Bells! Un chico está aquí y dice que lo invitaste.

Edward apenas se había movido hacia un lado cuando Bella saltó del mesón para ir a la entrada.

Ben estaba de pie en el vestíbulo con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Bella le dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lamento eso. Ese fue Emmett. Él es…bueno, Emmett.

Ben le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien.

Se giró y Edward estaba a unos metros de distancia.

—Este es Edward. —Le dedicó a Edward una mirada insegura—. Este es Ben.

Los dos asintieron a modo de saludo.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Bella dijera:

—¿Por qué no entras y conoces a los demás?

Bella se adelantó mientras que Ben y Edward la seguían.

Cuando se le reunieron con los demás en la sala de estar, había mucho movimiento por todos lados. En la pantalla plana del televisor pasaban las noticias más resaltantes del deporte del día. Obviamente, Emmett ya se había adueñado del televisor para espanto de Alice y Rose. Jasper se dirigió hacia las cajas de pizza y las abrió, tratando de decidir cuál comer. Y Angela estaba en el sofá, viendo el circo.

Emmett gritó:

—¡Edward! ¡Atrápalo! —Le lazó el control remoto y Edward lo agarró.

—¡Dánoslo! Estábamos viendo Jersey Shore —dijo Alice.

—Prefiero sacarme los ojos —dijo Emmett.

Alice comenzó avanzar hacia Edward, en un intento por quitarle el control, cuando notó a Ben. Su ceño fruncido desapareció cuando lo reemplazó con una cálida sonrisa.

—Tú debes ser Ben.

Él asintió.

—Parece que llegué en un mal momento.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Siempre es así cuando ellos están alrededor. —Entrecerró sus ojos en dirección a Emmett y luego hacia Edward.

—Ben, esta es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Emmett y Edward son sus hermanos.

Las cejas de Ben se alzaron en reconocimiento.

Bella le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera.

—Ya conoces a Emmett y Jasper. La mujer sentada al lado de Jasper es Rosalie, su hermana. —Se movió a un lado para presentar a Angela—. Y esta es mi amiga Angela. Nos conocemos desde la secundaria.

Angela se puso de pie para unírseles y extendió su mano.

—Un placer conocerte.

Los ojos de Ben se posaron en ella por un segundo antes de tomar su mano.

—Igualmente.

—¿Así que todos se han conocido por un tiempo? —preguntó Ben.

—Más o menos —respondió Bella—. Alice es amiga de Rosalie, así que esta es la primera vez que los conozco.

—¿Cómo conociste a Bella? —preguntó Angela.

Ben se removió en su puesto, pero Bella contestó.

—De hecho, Ben es mi jefe.

Ben movió su mano.

—No diría eso.

Bella rió.

—Es el gerente de la librería en la cual estoy trabajando temporalmente en estos momentos.

—Oh. Qué genial. —Angela le brindó una pequeña sonrisa a Bella—. ¿Cómo es trabajar allí?

—Está bien. Me gusta más que el gimnasio —dijo Bella, ambas intercambiaron miradas conocedoras, y Ben las observó curioso. Bella aclaró su garganta y cambió el tema—. Pero, una cosa que deberías saber sobre Ben es que todas las chicas en la tienda están enamoradas de él.

El rostro de Ben se puso rojo de inmediato, lo cual hizo que Angela soltara una risita.

Ben acarició su nuca.

—Bella, deja de bromear.

Ella sonrió.

—Es cierto. Piensan que es realmente dulce y les encanta tenerlo alrededor.

Angela lo miró por entre sus pestañas.

—¿En serio?

Ben se dio cuenta de la mirada y pestañeó varias veces.

—Uh… —balbuceó.

Bella mordió su labio inferior para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir. En lugar de eso, dijo:

—De hecho, sus padres viven en Forks.

Angela lo miró.

—¿Dónde?

Ben asintió sobre su hombro.

—No viven lejos de aquí. Viven en Greenwood.

Los ojos de Angela se abrieron.

—Mis padres también viven allí. ¿En qué lugar de Greenwood?

Ben dudó antes de decir la dirección.

Bella y Angela se miraron mutuamente sorprendidas y luego comenzaron a reírse.

Él se movió en su puesto.

—¿Qué es tan chistoso?

Angela dejó de reír, pero la diversión estaba todavía en sus ojos.

—Eso está como a dos casas de la casa de mis padres.

Él sonrió.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió.

—Creí que te me hacías conocido. Tal vez te haya visto una o dos veces.

Bella miró a Angela.

—¿Tus padres no mencionaron una vez de que tenías nuevos vecinos y que tenían un hijo de nuestra edad que era realmente…?

Angela golpeó a Bella en el brazo y le dedicó una mirada mordaz.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

Una de las cejas de Ben se arqueó.

—¿Qué dijeron tus padres de mí?

Angela se sonrojó.

—Uh, ¿ya comiste? Hay bastante pizza. —Señaló la mesa.

Ben entendió la indirecta y no presionó. En su lugar, siguió a Angela para comer algo de pizza, pero Bella fue acosada por Alice quien la llevó a la cocina alegando que necesitaban más servilletas.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Alice preguntó:

—De acuerdo, ¿qué demonios fue eso?

Bella pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Alice la miró incrédula.

—Invitaste a Ben, pero al parecer estás intentando emparejarlo con Angela. ¡Luego está Edward!

Bella frunció el cejo.

—No estoy intentando emparejar a nadie. Es una fiesta anti-San Valentín, ¿recuerdas? No puedo evitar que sus padres sean prácticamente vecinos. Y además, parecen llevarse bien. —Dudó antes de pregunta—: ¿Y qué con Edward?

—¿Bromeas? —prosiguió Alice—. No podía dejar de mirarte mientras hablabas con Ben y Angela. Juro que creía que iba meterse en el pequeño grupo y marcar su territorio o algo por el estilo.

Bella rió.

—Alice, deja de exagerar.

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—Estoy siendo seria. ¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes?

La expresión de Bella se ensombreció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron.

—¡Algo pasó! ¡Tienes que contarme!

Bella negó con su cabeza.

—Alice, deberíamos regresar.

Pero la joven agarró el brazo de Bella.

—De ninguna manera. Si algo está pasando entre tú y Edward…

Bella se sacudió del agarre de Alice.

—No sé qué está pasando. Yo…

Alice dio un paso hacia adelante.

—¿Qué?

—Yo sólo… —Bella se removió en su puesto—. Creo… no lo sé. Nunca he pensando en él como algo más que un amigo, y ahora…

Alice alzó sus cejas.

—¿Ahora?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy un poco confundida.

El rostro de Alice se relajó.

—¿Por qué?

Bella miró hacia la puerta y luego a su amiga.

—No estoy segura…

Alice colocó una mano en su cadera.

—¿No estás segura de él?

Bella sacudió su cabeza.

—No estoy segura de por qué nunca pensé en él más que como un amigo antes.

Las cejas de Alice se alzaron nuevamente.

—Y ahora estás pensando…

Bella cruzó sus brazos.

—Siempre he pensando en Edward como un amigo, pero pensándolo bien, supongo que siempre hubo esta conexión. Es decir, incluso ahora me doy cuenta de que actúo diferente con Emmett que cuando estoy con Edward.

Alice escuchaba, esperando a que continuara.

—Con Edward seguimos siendo amigos, pero siempre soy cuidadosa a su alrededor sin darme cuenta de eso. Nunca pensé en él como algo más que amigos, pero creo que eso se debe a que nunca supe que él me veía como algo más que una amiga.

Alice procesó las palabras de Bella y, luego de un minuto, dijo:

—Así que… ¿estás diciendo que sólo has pensado en él como un amigo porque siempre lo han sido?

Bella dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.

—Mira. Ya no sé qué estoy diciendo.

—Pero, Bella…

Bella alzó su mano.

—Mira, esto es exactamente lo que no quería en el día de San Valentín. Tengo ya suficiente drama de chicos.

Alice alzó sus manos.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo una cosa más por decir.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Qué?

Alice respiró profundo.

—No recuerdo la última vez que enloqueciste por un chico de esta manera. Creo que es bueno.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alice dudó antes de hablar:

—Sólo no evadas la oportunidad de salir con mi hermano. Piénsalo bien antes de tomar una decisión.

Pasó un minuto antes de que Bella respondiera.

—De acuerdo. Pero no hoy. Voy a boicotear todo el romanticismo e incluso las posibles relaciones. Sólo quiero relajarme.

Alice rió.

—Totalmente entendible. —Agarró un paquete de servilletas antes de reunirse de nuevo con los otros en la sala de estar.

Cuando entraron a la sala, Emmett dijo:

—Por fin. Ahora podemos comenzar.

Alice colocó las servilletas en la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Emmett ha estado esperando para comenzar la película —respondió Edward.

Alice rodó sus ojos.

—Pudieron haber comenzado.

—Aunque Emmett tiene algo en mente mientras vemos la película —dijo Edward.

Alice entrecerró los ojos en dirección a su hermano.

—¿Qué?

Emmett sonrió.

—¡Juego de bebidas!

Edward y Alice gruñeron. Jasper se sentó en su puesto.

—¿Qué tienen en mente?

Emmett comenzó a decir las reglas.

—Un trago cada vez que Robert Downey Jr. dice la palabra paz. Un trago cada vez que tiene una bebida en su mano. Un trago cada vez que esté rodeado por reporteros.

Jasper sonrió.

—¿Qué tal un trago cuando esté trabajando en su sótano?

Emmett sonrió.

—Esa es buena.

—Yo digo que deberíamos tomar un trago cada vez que esté trabajando en una máquina o algo por el estilo —dijo Rosalie.

Emmett alzó una ceja en su dirección.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que en sexy cuando los hombres trabajan en sus autos o cualquier tipo de máquina.

Le dedicó una sonrisa aprobatoria.

Bella se sentó en el sofá.

—Creo que deberíamos tomar un trago por _Pepper Pots_.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Emmett.

Bella le dedicó una mirada que decía _¿_ _e_ _s en serio?_ , antes de decir:

—Um, porque es una excelente asistente que mantiene a Robert Downey Jr. en su lugar y logra ser sexy al mismo tiempo.

Emmett colocó un dedo en su barbilla y fingió debatir la idea en su mente. Luego dijo:

—Aprobado, Swan.

Decidieron terminar de beber lo que sea que tuvieran, que en ese momento era cerveza. Y una vez que terminaron, Alice decidió que quería hacer una ronda de licor de durazno, para el espanto de Emmett. Sin embargo, él decidió que la siguiente ronda sería con tequila. Ben optó por no participar en el juego, alegando que se iría a su casa luego de la película.

Una vez que decidieron sus bebidas, todos se acomodaron en la sala de estar para ver _Iron_ _Man_. Emmett se explayó en la mecedora mientras Rosalie tomaba el borde del sofá. Alice se sentó al lado de Rosalie con Jasper sentado en el suelo entre ellos. Edward se sentó al lado de Alice y Bella lo hizo al lado de él al final. Angela y Ben ocuparon el sofá de dos.

Emmett comenzó la película y luego le bajó la intensidad a la luz mientras los tráiler comenzaban a reproducirse.

De repente, Bella sintió un conocido y distante sentimiento dentro de ella. No lo había sentido en un tiempo y fue difícil para ella reconocerlo. Nunca se había dado cuenta porque sucedía de vez en cuando, pero cuando lo hacía, la golpeaba con tanta fuerza que casi sentía como si estuviese perdiendo el control de su mente.

Pensó desesperadamente, tratando de recordar la última que había sucedido. Había sido hacía tanto que casi se dio por vencida, hasta que Edward se inclinó y dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con su cabeza sin mirarlo. Él observó su rostro por un minuto y Bella mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la pantalla sin realmente prestarle atención a la película. Edward pareció satisfecho con su evaluación y regresó su atención a la película.

Bella sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho. Era su onceavo año en su clase de Biología de nuevo. En ese entonces, no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo. Ella simplemente lo atribuyó a algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad relacionado con la oscuridad, pero había estado en la oscuridad antes y eso nunca había sucedido.

Sólo sucedía cuando estaba con Edward en la oscuridad. ¿Pero por qué sólo sucedía cuando estaba con Edward?

Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza en un intento de ocultar su pesada respiración y obligó a su mente a calmar todos sus pensamientos conflictivos y en su lugar se concentró en la sensación. Luego de un minuto, hubo esa atracción, una necesidad magnética de estar cerca de Edward. Le estaba tomando todo su control no hacer lo que quería. ¿Cómo no se pudo haber dado cuenta antes? Aun más importante, ¿él se sentía de esa manera también?

Ella le echó un vistazo y vio que sus ojos estaban concentrados en los actores de la película, así que desvió su mirada, ignorando las ganas de gruñir. Por lo tanto, era sólo ella quien experimentaba esa ligera, pero aun así agonizante, forma de tortura.

Sentando a su lado, cubierto por la semioscuridad, los sentimientos de Bella eran una combinación entre emoción y confusión. Sólo el pensamiento de lo que dos persona podían hacer en la oscuridad la hacía removerse en su puesto, pero también la confundía demasiado. Bella nunca había pensando en Edward de esa forma y aun así en ese momento no podía evitarlo.

Se hundió en su asiento, queriendo desaparecer. No quería tener esos pensamientos con él sentado a su lado, pero tampoco podía controlarlo.

Tomó otro sorbo de su bebida para calmar sus nervios. ¿Cómo demonios iba a soportar eso? Las películas en biología duraban sólo una hora. _Iron_ _Man_ duraba al menos dos horas.

Luego, como si estuviera leyendo su mente o percibiendo sus mezclados sentimientos, Edward agarró su mano. Él no la miró o dijo algo.

Bella no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que él le tomó la mano. Cuando no la soltó, su cuerpo se relajó y apretó su mano.

Bella vio una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de él y, de repente, toda la tensión que sentía desapareció.

Quizás él también lo sentía.


	4. En la habitación de él

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._.

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Itzel Lightwood

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: En la habitación de él**

Bella no bebía demasiado. De hecho, Emmett siempre se burlaba de ella por ser tan débil. No tomaba mucho tiempo para que Bella terminara dormida.

Ese fue lo que pasó después de su segundo trago. Trató de defenderse diciendo que antes se había tomado una cerveza. Solamente había visto cuarenta minutos de la película cuando se durmió.

Se estiró aún medio dormida cuando la necesidad de ir al baño se volvió aparente. Gimió y escuchó una voz.

—¿Estás bien?

Parecía que Edward siempre estaría preguntándole eso esta noche.

Ella gimió de nuevo.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a vomitar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi vejiga va a explotar.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y ella lo dejó que la guiara. Estaba oscuro y él estaba a punto de encender la luz cuando ella se lo impidió.

—Sin luces.

—Um… ¿necesitas ayuda?

—Creo que puedo encontrar el retrete.

Él dudó antes de dejarla entrar y cerrar la puerta después de que lo hizo.

Afortunadamente, ella lo encontró y cuando terminó, se lavó las manos y maldijo para sí misma al sentir la frialdad del agua. Se secó las manos y volvió afuera, donde Edward la esperaba.

—¿Vomitaste? —preguntó de nuevo.

—No, pero si sigues preguntándome sobre el vómito, te golpearé.

Él dejó salir una pequeña risa antes de hablar.

—Bueno, no suenas ebria —dijo, guiándola por el pasillo.

Una vez que regresaron a la habitación, él la sentó y le dio una aspirina y una botella de agua.

—Tómate esto y bebe tanta agua como puedas.

Ella la tomó sin protestar y cuando terminó, le pasó la botella vacía a Edward. Luego se recostó.

Se acomodó, pero después de un minuto, volvió a hablar.

—¿Terminó la película?

Él se acomodó junto a ella.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Por el resto de la noche.

Ella gimió.

—Emmett no dejará de burlarse de eso.

—No te preocupes por eso. Él se durmió también.

Ella rio un poco.

—Sé que dijimos que no celebraríamos San Valentín, pero tampoco pretendía dormir durante todo el día.

—Está bien. Nadie pareció notarlo.

—Alice va a estar molesta conmigo, especialmente porque planeamos esto juntas.

—Su atención completa la tenía Jasper.

Ante eso, ella abrió los ojos.

—¿Jasper?, ¿de verdad?, no pensé que fuera su tipo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no sé cuál es su tipo, pero ella no dejaba de mirarlo.

Ella no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Solo mirándolo?, ¿no trató de hablar con él?

—No, pero es probable que se deba a que él estuvo hablando con Emmett. Cuando descubrieron que sus citas los abandonaron por la misma razón, comenzaron a hablar más sobre eso y resulta que las chicas son amigas o algo así.

—Vaya. Eso es extraño —dijo ella, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

—Sí. Emmett piensa que algo pasa entre ellas, Jasper piensa en darles el beneficio de la duda.

—¿Qué es lo que tú piensas? —Ella se giró hacia un lado y se acomodó más hacia el lado frío de la almohada.

—Creo que definitivamente pasa algo, pero no tengo idea de qué es lo que sea.

—Solo espero que Emmett no salga lastimado. Ha pasado varias veces. —Dudó antes de seguir—: Parece que siente algo hacia Rose.

—Sí. —Él se preguntó si eso molestaba a Bella, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Ella tenía una relación inusual con Emmett y en ocasiones, no podía evitar sentirse celoso. Sin embargo, eso no es de lo que quería hablar con Bella.

—Así que —comenzó, luego se forzó a sí mismo a continuar—, parece que Ben y Angela se llevan demasiado bien.

—¿Ah sí?, pensé que lo harían.

—¿Estás bien con eso?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que ella respondiera.

—Sí. Lo estoy. Yo… Ben y Angela hacen una buena pareja.

—Y, ¿no estás triste por eso?

—¿Por qué debería estar triste?

—Bueno, ¿no lo invitaste aquí?, pensé que tú…

Ella escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

—Sí, lo invité, pero… yo… yo no esperaba nada de él. Él es…

Bella no supo qué decir. Sí le gustaba Ben, pero también sentía que él podría ser feliz con Angela. Ella no pensaba que podría hacer a Ben feliz, así que si él podía encontrar la felicidad con alguien más, debería estar feliz por él, ¿no? Lo estaba. Angela era perfecta para él.

Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como si la estuvieran dejando atrás? A pesar de que en este fin de semana nadie estaba buscando romance o algo parecido, parecía que todos lo encontraban.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio por un rato. Edward asumió que se había quedado dormida.

Bella tomó un respiro, captando el familiar aroma. No podía decir por qué, pero el aroma de la ropa limpia y el jabón le otorgaron una sensación de comodidad.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó después.

Edward dudó antes de contestar.

—Mi habitación.

A Bella le tomó un segundo procesar la información y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Qué?

En la secundaria, Bella solamente había estado en la habitación de Edward en contadas ocasiones. En cada ocasión, ella había acompañado a Alice a buscar algo en la habitación de él. Había estado en la habitación de Emmett docenas de veces, incluso había dormido ahí. Sin embargo, la habitación de Edward era una cosa totalmente diferente. Usualmente, él no dejaba que muchas personas entraran ahí. En ocasiones él estudiaba con un amigo, y también estaban esas raras veces en las que estaba con una chica.

Ella siempre se preguntó cómo sería pasar el rato en su habitación, pero nunca profundizaba en ese pensamiento.

Hasta ahora, y por una inexplicable razón, estaba muriendo de nervios.

—Estamos en mi habitación —dijo él con diversión.

Ella luchó para enderezarse.

—¿Cómo terminé aquí?

—Bueno, te quedaste dormida en mi hombro y no te moviste para nada durante el resto de la película. —La diversión volvió a su voz cuando dijo lo siguiente—. Alice tenía miedo de que despertaras enferma, así que le dije que yo cuidaría de ti.

—Ugh. Vaya amiga que es. —Volvió a recostarse con un sonoro ruido.

Él no pudo evitar reír. Luego siguió hablando.

—Emmett y Jasper están abajo, dormidos. Rosalie y Angela están durmiendo en la habitación de Alice. Ben se fue a casa después de la película. —Él dudó antes de seguir—: Puedo ir a la habitación de Emmett o tú puedes ir a la de Alice si te hace sentir más cómoda. Quiero decir, no parece que vayas a enfermarte, así que creo que Alice estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Fue el turno de Bella para reír.

—No, no quiero molestar a Alice.

—Entonces… —Él comenzó a moverse para pararse de la cama.

Ella levantó su cabeza de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Pensé que querías… me voy a la habitación de Emmett.

Ella dudó.

—No tienes que irte.

Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que él regresara a la cama.

—Entonces deberíamos volver a dormir —dijo.

Ella se acomodó de nuevo, con cuidado para no tocarlo. Ese complicado sentimiento de emoción y confusión volvió a ella y no estaba segura de cómo manejarlo.

—¿Qué está mal? —preguntó.

—¿Qué?, ¿a qué te refieres? —dijo con rapidez.

—Es solo que… no lo sé. Desde lo que pasó en la cocina… ¿acaso yo… estás enojada?

Ella se estiró para doblar la esquina de la almohada.

—No. No estoy enojada.

Él captó su movimiento.

—No estás haciendo esa cosa de las chicas cuando dicen una cosa, pero en realidad sienten otra, ¿verdad?

Ella lo golpeó con el codo como un reflejo. Sintió una carga eléctrica en el codo y de inmediato se sobó.

—No, no estoy enojada. Solo… estoy pensando las cosas.

—Oh. —Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y se estiró para tomar los cordones de su camisa de franela.

Después de un momento, ella habló de nuevo.

—¿Sentiste eso?

—¿Qué?

—Cuando te di el codazo —se removió en su lugar—, ¿sentiste algo?

Él soltó los cordones y puso una de sus manos debajo de su cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. —Ella sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían—. Olvídalo.

Él se movió para quedar de lado, frente a ella.

—Dime.

Ella evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

—Fue como una descarga eléctrica o algo parecido.

Él dudo antes de responder.

—Sí, lo sentí.

—Pero no era la misma sensación de cuando has estado arrastrando los pies alrededor de la alfombra. —Lo miró, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba estudiando, desvió la mirada—. Se sintió… no lo sé. Diferente.

—Sí. —Él casi se estiró para tocarla, en su lugar, puso su mano en la cama, entre ellos.

La voz de ella era casi un susurro.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé —dijo él. Después de un segundo, agregó—: ¿Te molesta?

Ella lo pensó bien.

—No. Es… confuso. Creo.

Él quería que ella lo mirara, para que pudiera ver la expresión de su rostro, pero ella mantenía su rostro ladeado.

—¿Por qué es confuso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me has tocado antes y no recuerdo que eso pasara.

—¿Qué crees que es diferente ahora?

Ella dudó de nuevo.

—Está oscuro.

Él dobló su codo para que pudiera recargarse en él.

—¿Oscuro?

Ella saltó en su lugar.

—No estoy segura del porqué, pero las cosas son diferentes en la oscuridad. —Con voz más baja, añadió—: Contigo.

Su cuerpo se acercó más a ella.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo creo. Es solo que, en ocasiones… no puedo soportarlo.

Ese comentario, y la manera en la que su cuerpo se estaba acercando a ella, lo tomaron desprevenido. En su lugar, se acostó sobre su espalda y tenía una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra en su pecho.

—Lo siento.

—No. No quería decir… Pero ¿tú sentiste algo? —Bella se sentía tan expuesta—, ¿o solo soy yo?

¿Qué podría decirle que no la asustara? Palaras, frases y oraciones pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna de ellas sonaba bien. Entonces ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Por favor. Dime la verdad —dijo.

Él dejó salir una profunda respiración. Edward decidió contestar con la mayor honestidad con la que se sintiera cómodo por el momento.

—Lo sentí también, pero lamento que te haga sentir incómoda.

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Cómo lidias con eso?

Él le regresó la expresión.

—Yo… yo solo lo hago.

Ella lo miró por un momento antes de hablar.

—Pero luces tan… tranquilo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Bueno, he tenido un montón de práctica.

El rostro de ella se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué?

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, él podía ver el resplandor en los ojos de ella.

—Yo… esta no es la primera vez.

La sorpresa llenó las facciones de ella.

—¿No lo es?

Él se rio un poco, divertido por su reacción. ¿Podría compartir más? Su expresión se endureció y añadió.

—Esto pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de ti. No importa si está oscuro o no.

Bella parpadeó sorprendida.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Dije… dije algo malo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Estoy sorprendida. Eso es todo.

Él estudió su rostro por un momento y se dio cuenta de que, antes de esta noche, él solamente era otra persona en su vida. Probablemente ella lo veía como otro amigo, como cualquier otro chico. Él no era especial o diferente. Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero confirmarlo hacía que su corazón doliera. También se dijo a sí mismo que si Bella no lo veía como algo más, entonces él se aferraría a su amistad. Era mejor que nada, y ya se había hecho la idea de ser solamente amigos.

Pasó un largo momento antes de que él hablara.

—Bella, no quiero perder nuestra amistad. Lamento lo que pasó en la cocina y… bueno, sé que no te sientes de la misma manera y estoy bien con eso. Es solo que… no quiero que sientas la necesidad de actuar diferente a mi alrededor.

—Edward…

—Está bien, Bella. Debí haber mantenido mi boca cerrada.

Bella se giró y miró su perfil en la oscuridad.

—Admito que estoy un poco sorprendida por esto. Lo estoy procesando, pero… no puedo mentir y decir que no siento nada.

Él se quedó quieto, esperando que ella continuara. Ella suspiró antes de hacerlo.

—Estoy tan confundida. Soy la persona más despistada cuando se trata de los chicos. —Tomó una profunda respiración—. Nunca me dio la impresión de que tú me vieras como algo más que una amiga, así que enterré todos los pensamientos al respecto.

Él trató de ocultar su decepción.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que tampoco quiero perder nuestra amistad.

Después de un minuto, Edward continuó.

—Y… ¿eso qué significa?

—Yo… no lo sé. Estoy confundida, pero también siento curiosidad —dijo Bella.

Él sintió su corazón latir más fuerte ante su confesión.

—¿Sobre qué tienes curiosidad?

Ella sintió como se sonrojaba y agradeció por la oscuridad. Cuando no contestó, Edward se removió de su lugar para mirarla.

—¿Bella?

Estaba sonrojada.

—Yo… nada. No importa. Volvamos a dormir.

Él dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Dime. —Luego alzó su mano para acariciar su brazo con suavidad.

Bella tragó profundo.

—Yo… sentía curiosidad por saber qué se sentiría hacer… ¿cosas?

Las cejas de Edward se arquearon.

—¿Cosas?

Bella sabía que su rostro estaría de diferentes tonos de rojo.

—No me refería a… no quiero apresurar las cosas… solo… ¿quizás si tomamos las cosas con calma?

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Edward? —Ella trató de borrar el tono frenético de su voz. Estaba segura de que él pensaba que estaba loca.

Después de otro momento, él preguntó:

—Solo me preguntaba, ¿qué clase de cosas tienes en mente?

Bella tomó una profunda respiración.

—Yo…

Él quitó la mano de su brazo, pero le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—¿Por qué no me muestras?

—Bien. —Ella estudió su rostro de nuevo. Era familiar, pero desconocido en la tenue luz de su habitación. Bella dudó antes de estirar su mano para pasar sus dedos por su cabello—. Estaba sorprendida por la suavidad de tu cabello.

Edward cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su toque gentil. Luego, ella pasó su pulgar por su mejilla.

—Tu mejilla está más rasposa de lo que estaba antes.

Él sonrió, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

—No suelo afeitarme antes de ir a la cama.

Bella rio.

—Claro.

Sus dedos se movieron a través de la fuerte línea de su mandíbula y luego su pulgar pasó por su labio inferior. La respiración de él se aceleró.

—¿Esto te molesta? —Bella estaba fascinada por lo relleno que era su labio inferior y luego por la sensación que sintió dentro de ella.

Sus labios se movieron contra su pulgar.

—No. Se siente… bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Tus labios también se sienten bien.

Edward contuvo un gemido ante su comentario. Así no era cómo él imaginó que terminaría el Día de San Valentín. Él pensó que besar a Bella había sido una experiencia maravillosa. El hecho de que Bella Swan estuviera en su cama, tocándolo y acariciando su rostro, diciéndole lo suave que eran sus labios, era más que un sueño.

—¿Edward? —Su voz era baja.

—¿Hmm? —Sonó más como un contento suspiro.

—¿Te estás… conteniendo ahora?

—Uh, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Bueno, estás tan calmado, pero estar aquí contigo… así… no creo que yo… —Ella sentía muchas cosas y su cerebro estaba abrumado. Detuvo el vómito verbal antes de que fuera tarde.

Cuando habló, su voz sonó muy dura.

—¿Tú no crees qué, Bella?

—Esto me hace pensar en otras cosas. Y no creo que yo... —dudó. Estos sentimientos eran tan nuevos, pero no desagradables. Estaba nerviosa y excitada al mismo tiempo. Para calmarse, respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor. Estaba acostada en la cama de Edward, junto a él, cubiertos por la oscuridad. Ante esto, las palabras salieron de su boca—. No creo que yo pueda contenerme. —Sintió su rostro arder después de la confesión, pero no podía evitar ser honesta.

Los ojos de Edward se cerraron con fuerza y dejó salir un suspiro. Sabía que era mejor mantener los ojos cerrados que mirarla. Si lo hacía, sabía que no sería capaz de contenerse. Respiró profundo y sintió su rostro relajarse. Le tomó un momento encontrar su voz, y cuando lo hizo, habló en voz baja.

—Entonces no lo hagas, Bella. Te lo dije… solo muéstrame.

Pero demonios, quería hacerle tantas cosas a ella.

Edward esperó. Un minuto pasó y él comenzó a preocuparse de que hubiera cambiado de opinión. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió una suave presión en sus labios.

 _¿Acaba de besarme?_

No se atrevió a moverse o decir algo por miedo a que quizás lo hubiera imaginado, pero un segundo después la familiar sensación regresó y él abrió los ojos un poco solo para estar seguro.

Bella estaba besándolo. Sus labios se movían contra los suyos no porque él lo hubiera iniciado, sino porque ella lo quería.

¿O quizás esto era solo más de ella satisfaciendo su curiosidad? Pero si eso era cierto, él no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en asegurarse que ella lo disfrutara. De nuevo, él le prometió que iba a contener sus propios sentimientos hasta que ella estuviera lista. ¿Acaso esto era una prueba? ¿Lo estaba probando para saber si realmente podía controlarse con ella?

Estaba a punto de separase de ella antes de que perdiera la cabeza por completo, y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Bella puso su mano en su cuello para mantenerlo en su lugar, sus besos se volvieron más frenéticos. Cuando la punta de su lengua tocó su labio inferior, Edward no pudo evitar gemir y Bella tomó esa oportunidad para profundizar el beso.

Bella movió su cuerpo para que su pecho se presionara contra el de Edward. La sensación de sus pechos apretándose contra él casi era demasiado. Su brazo derecho estaba junto a su cabeza y el izquierdo estaba a su costado, agarrando la sábana con fuerza. Era exhaustivo luchar contra la urgencia de enredar los brazos a su alrededor y besarla de vuelta, pero sabía que tenía que mostrarle que en verdad podría controlarse a su alrededor hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Pero lo juraba por su vida, no podía recordar por qué había hecho esa estúpida promesa en primer lugar. Oh, cierto, porque han sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y Bella está tratando de descubrir si ser más que amigos estaría bien.

Él gimió ante la manera en la que ella lamía y succionaba sus labios. Luego, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por su cabello y a acariciar su pecho. Era una agridulce tortura. Él quería terminar con esto por el bien de su cordura, pero si lo hacía, estaría molesto de que ella se detuviera.

La mano de Bella bajó por el pecho de Edward y se detuvo en su cadera. Sus dedos acariciaron la piel desnuda arriba de su ésta, causando que un rugido saliera del pecho de Edward. El sonido causó que Bella se aventurara por más. Exploró su piel, disfrutando la sensación del vello en su estómago.

Lo que pasó después, fue tan rápido que sus cuerpos reaccionaron antes que sus mentes se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían. Durante la exploración de Bella, su mano había rozado el prominente bulto en los pantalones de Edward. Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, la mano de él que sostenía la sábana se estiró hasta tocar el pecho de Bella.

Ella se separó, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él habló con dificultad, soltándola.

—Bella, vas a ser mi muerte.

Ella se lamió los labios.

—Lamento haberme dejado llevar. No me di cuenta… no pretendía lanzarme hacia ti.

Ella se separó por completo y saltó de la cama. Edward se sentó e imitó sus movimientos.

—Bella…

—Iré a dormir en el cuarto de Emmett.

Se giró para irse, pero Edward se puso frente a ella.

—Espera, ¿por qué?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Bella miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

—Por favor, déjame ir. Lamento haber arruinado todo.

Edward puso las manos en los hombros de ella.

—¿Por qué crees que arruinaste las cosas?

Él estaba haciendo que ella admitiera su humillación. Ella no pretendía darle señales tan mezcladas.

—Probablemente sea mejor que nos quedemos como amigos.

Confusión y decepción se mostraron en el rostro de él. Luego dejó sus manos caer a sus costados.

—Pero, pensé que querías intentar…

Ella alzó su mano.

—Lo hice y ahora creo que es mejor si solo… lo olvidamos.

Él se estiró para tocar su rostro.

—No lo quiero olvidar. No lo olvidaré.

—Edward. —Ella se separó, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Lo siento —dijo, y salió de la habitación.

Edward se quedó de pie ahí, incapaz de moverse. En un minuto Bella estaba cumpliendo su fantasía y al siguiente él estaba solo, preguntándose cómo es que todo había terminado antes de siquiera comenzar.


	5. Platos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Sarai GN/Itzel Lightwood

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Platos**

Bella era una idiota.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que pasó la noche anterior con Edward. Primero estaba confundida, luego curiosa, y después... quería lamer cada parte de Edward.

 _«¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?»_

Le dijo a él que quería tomarse las cosas lentas. Un minuto, estaba pasando los dedos a través del cabello de él y al siguiente prácticamente abusaba de sus partes. Bella sintió el fruncimiento en su cara. Ella nunca se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos. No había pensado o planeado involucrarse. Sus sentimientos y cuerpo estaban actuando solos. Incluso aunque disfrutaba de eso, era muy impropio de ella.

Bella nunca antes reaccionó así hacia alguien, por lo que era nuevo y desconcertante. Conocía a Edward desde que eran adolescentes. Estuvieron ahí el uno para el otro a través de los buenos y malos momentos. Era Edward.

Ella siempre pensó en él como el hermano de Alice. Él siembre fue el chico geeky que amaba los videojuegos y Star Wars. La ayudó con Cálculo y problemas de computadora. Ella siempre se divertía con él, y estaba ahí siempre que ella lo necesitaba.

Bella tenía dificultades para conciliar al Edward de su juventud con el Edward que prácticamente atacó en la cama. Siempre pensó que él era lindo, pero la noche anterior, él fue... ella apenas pudo mantener sus manos lejos de él.

Y se dio cuenta de que no quería.

Comprendiendo esto, Bella no estaba segura de cómo proceder. Su cabeza le estaba diciendo que debían tomar las cosas con calma, llegar a conocerse el uno al otro en esta nueva perspectiva. Otra parte de ella, una parte que estaba asustada de reconocer, le decía que ella conocía a Edward y que podía confiar en él. Ella quería seguir sus instintos, pero ¿podía de verdad ser tan fácil? No tenía el mejor historial con chicos, a menudo juzgando mal la situación. ¿Eso estaba pasando ahora?

Pensó de nuevo en lo que pasó anoche. Edward estaba dispuesto. La prueba de eso se rozó contra su mano. Cuando lo sintió, solo la animó.

Después, cuando la tocó, fue como si algo en su cerebro hiciera clic y se diera cuenta que Edward, quien siembre había sido solamente Edward, estaba llegando a segunda base.

Y le gustó eso.

Bella estaba abrumada con el hecho de que las cosas estaban cambiando rápidamente entre ella y él. Conocía a Edward hacía años, y su relación estaba cambiando de amistad a potenciales amantes en cuestión de horas. ¿Qué si ella arruinaba las cosas, lo que usualmente hacía cuando se trataba de asuntos con el sexo opuesto? No solo perdería su amistad con él, sino que podía imaginar que las cosas se volverían tensas con Alice y Emmett si las cosas no funcionaban con Edward.

No había duda de que él sentía algo por ella, ¿pero cuán profundos eran esos sentimientos? ¿Él valdría el riesgo de posiblemente perder varias amistades?

Decidió no tomar más tequila por el resto del fin de semana.

—¿Bella? —Angela empujó su brazo—. ¿Bella?

Bella no durmió bien y se despertó temprano. Dado que todos estaban todavía dormidos, decidió comenzar el desayuno. Angela fue la siguiente persona en despertarse y ayudó a Bella en la cocina.

Ella levantó la vista de los huevos que estaba revolviendo.

—Oh, lo siento.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —La voz de Angela estaba llena de preocupación.

—¿Por qué algo estaría mal? —Su voz tenía un tono de sospecha.

—Bueno. —Angela volteó la tostada francesa en la plancha antes de que dijera—: Solo te preguntaba si estaría bien que invitara a Ben aquí para el almuerzo.

—Lo siento. No te escuché. —Dejó salir un corto suspiro y sirvió los huevos en un plato—. Eso está bien. ¿Necesitas su número?

Angela puso la última tostada francesa en otro plato.

—Uh... no. Él me dio su número anoche.

Bella sacudió sus pensamientos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Angela agarró el plato, dando la vuelta a la isla de la cocina, y lo puso en la mesa del comedor—. Nosotros… Yo… —Ella movió nerviosamente el dobladillo de su camisa antes de que dijera—: ¿Eso está bien?

Bella asintió.

—Es genial. Creo que ustedes harían una linda pareja.

Los hombros de Angela bajaron y sonrió.

—Estoy contenta de que estés bien con eso. Me sentía un poquito culpable.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, porque tú lo invitaste aquí y...

Bella puso el plato con huevos en la mesa al lado de las tostadas francesas.

—¿Qué?

—Creí que podrías estar interesada en Ben, pero... —Angela se ocupó con los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Angela, ¿qué es? —Se paró enfrente de ella al lado de la mesa.

—Solo observé cómo tú y Edward... —Angela esperó que Bella explicara, pero cuando Bella siguió con la mirada fija, Angela dejó salir una exhalación y dijo—: ¿Está pasando algo entre ustedes?

Bella se movió en su lugar y después miró sobre su hombro. Segura de que nadie más estaba alrededor, dijo:

—No sé. —Angela esperó a que continuara—. Quiero decir, creo que lo hay, pero... —Bella raspó lo último de los huevos del sartén—. No sé lo que nosotros... qué está pasando.

Angela le dio una pequeña sonrisa de compasión.

—Bueno, si sirve de algo, creo que ustedes hacen una linda pareja, también.

Bella rio.

—¡Ustedes no tenían que hacer todo! —Alice entró a la cocina con Rosalie siguiéndola—. Habría ayudado.

—Puedes agarrar el jugo del refrigerador —dijo Bella.

Alice caminó hacia el refrigerador para sacar el jugo mientras Rosalie se unía a las otras damas en la mesa.

Los ojos de Rosalie contemplaron toda la comida.

—Todo luce muy bien.

Alice puso el jugo en la mesa.

—¿Esperamos por los chicos?

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? —preguntó Bella.

Todas rieron.

—Nope. Emmett está, para ser exactos, arriba en el baño. Creo que olerá el tocino —dijo Alice.

Bella sonrió.

—Entonces mejor comenzamos antes de que llegue aquí.

Se sentaron y devoraron la comida.

Alice se estiró por el sirope.

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a Port Angeles. Mi mamá me dijo que recientemente abrieron un spa. Me vendría bien un masaje.

—Eso suena fabuloso. Amaría obtener un exfoliante de azúcar. —Rosalie pinchó una frutilla de su plato.

—¿Exfoliante de azúcar? ¿Eso es para que sepas más dulce?

La cabeza de cada persona se volteó ante el comentario de Emmett mientras él entraba a la cocina. Se sentó al lado de Alice, pero entonces ella se estiró y lo golpeó en la nuca.

—¿Qué demonios, Alice? —Emmett se frotó la nuca.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesitamos ninguna insinuación sexual tan temprano.

El resopló y dijo:

—Dijiste in-tro-misión.

 _Bella no pudo evitar reír._

 _—Gracias por eso,_ _Todd._

Alice se avergonzó y dijo:

—Nunca debí haberle comprado todos esos DVD de _Scrubs._

Emmett masticó algo de tocino mientras untaba mantequilla en su tostada francesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué es un exfoliante de azúcar, y me gustaría eso?

La comisura de la boca de Rosalie se levantó, entonces ella dijo:

—Bueno, si te gusta untarte azúcar sobre ti mismo, entonces sí. Podría gustarte.

Emmett engulló su comida con un ruidoso trago.

—¿Qué pasa cuando toda la azúcar está en tu cuerpo?

Bella miró a Emmett con una expresión seria.

—Bueno, ellas lo lamen.

Emmett estaba bebiendo jugo y cuando Bella hizo el comentario se atragantó. Alice lo golpeó en la espalda. Él levantó su mano.

—Suficiente. —Tosió una vez más antes de que dijera—: ¿En serio? ¿Es eso lo que pasa en los spas?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, tienes que pagar extra por eso.

Emmett bajó su voz.

—¿Como hacen en... —se agachó más—, en esos salones de masaje?

Alice, Rosalie, y Angela lo miraron con una expresión curiosa. Bella sujetó su servilleta en su boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

Después de un segundo, Bella bajó su servilleta y dijo:

—Bueno, nosotras generalmente no hablamos de eso. No queremos meter a nadie en problemas. —Bajó la voz—. Trata de mantener eso en secreto, Em. ¿De acuerdo?

Emmett le dio una solemne mirada y asintió.

Bella bajó su cara por lo que su barbilla casi tocaba su pecho. Estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa. Alice, Rosalie, y Angela se miraban la una a la otra con expresiones confundidas.

—Quizás debería ir con ustedes al spa —dijo Emmett después de un minuto.

Alice le dio una mirada sorprendida.

—Bueno, solo para... comprobar las cosas —dijo él

Jasper entró a la cocina y tomó asiento al lado de Angela.

—¿Comprobar qué?

—Las chicas están hablando sobre ir a un spa.

Jasper se estiró por el jugo.

—¿Y tú quieres ir?

Emmett se movió en su asiento.

—Estaba pensando en eso. ¿Alguna vez has ido?

—Sí. Rose me arrastró una vez.

Las cejas de Emmett se alzaron rápidamente.

—Bueno, ¿cómo fue?, ¿te gustó?

Jasper terminó de masticar y tragó.

—Supongo. Si te gustan ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

La cara de Bella dolía por tratar de aguantar la risa. Angela y Alice todavía estaban confundidas, pero Rosalie había captado lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

—Jasper, ¿no obtuviste un masaje de tejido profundo? —dijo Rosalie.

Jasper asintió.

—Eso fue bastante bueno en realidad.

Emmett tenía una mirada vidriosa en su cara.

Edward se unió a ellos poco después y se sentó entre Emmett y Jasper.

—¿Estás bien, Em?

Emmett parpadeó varias veces y balbuceó mientras hablaba.

—¿Cuánto-Cuánto costó?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, es por hora.

—¿Cuán... —Emmett aclaró su garganta— Cuán profundo es el masaje?

Rosalie dejó salir una corta risa, pero la cubrió tosiendo. Bella se había levantado e ido al refrigerador. Había abierto la puerta y estaba parada frente a él, pero sus hombros estaban temblando. Alice y Angela se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Angela se volvió de un rojo brillante. Alice se cubrió la cara con la mano.

El ceño de Jasper estaba fruncido.

—Bueno, es un tipo de masaje. Se enfocan en un músculo en particular y realmente se libran de la tensión, pasando más tiempo en él que un masaje normal.

Emmett se giró hacia Alice.

—¿Ofrecen masajes de tejido profundo en este spa?

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Probablemente.

—Podría gustarte un tratamiento de masajes con piedras calientes —dijo Rosalie.

Emmett alzó una ceja en dirección a ella.

—¿Piedras calientes? —Sus ojos le dieron una rápida mirada al pecho de Rosalie.

Edward captó la mirada.

—Hermano, ¿qué demonios?

Emmett se giró a mirar a Edward.

—Está bien. Bella me dijo el secreto.

Para ese momento, Bella había regresado a la mesa. Edward y Jasper le dieron curiosas miradas a ella.

—Vamos, Bella. Déjame decirle a Edward —dijo Emmett.

—¿Decirme qué? —Él apiló algunas tostadas francesas en su plato.

—Em, te lo dije. —Ella entrecerró los ojos hacia él—. Se supone que no tienes que decir nada.

—Pero, Bella...

Ella lo miró y lo apuntó.

—Club de la pelea* —dijo ella después.

Él abrió su boca, pero Bella continuó mirándolo mal.

—Bien —dijo él después de un segundo. Luego se giró hacia Alice—. Entonces, ¿puedo ir?

Edward tenía su tenedor en el aire con un pedazo de tostada francesa.

—¿A dónde?

—Creo que me gustaría ir al spa —dijo Emmett.

Edward bajó su tenedor.

—Uh, no. No deberías.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Jasper ha estado en uno.

Edward miró a Jasper.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Rose me obligó.

Edward miró a Alice y después a Bella.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Sugerí que nosotras vayamos a un spa y Emmett se interesó en lo que estábamos hablando —dijo Alice.

Edward miró alrededor de la mesa. Jasper tenía una expresión ligeramente entretenida. Alice y Rosalie estaban ocupadas con sus desayunos. Angela estaba sonrojada, pero escondiendo una sonrisa. Bella tenía una sonrisa en su cara que irradiaba regocijo.

Él entrecerró sus ojos en ella.

—Bella, ¿qué hiciste?

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Por qué quieres que Emmett vaya a un spa?

—Creo que él de verdad lo disfrutaría.

—Sabes que no lo haría.

—¿Por qué no? A Emmett le gustaría obtener un masaje.

—Edward los obtiene todo el tiempo —interrumpió Emmett.

Bella rio por la implicación.

El ceño de Edward se arrugó.

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces. Cuando estás solo —dijo Emmett.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Cómo puedo darme a mí mismo un...? —Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia Bella.

Bella se enderezó en su asiento.

—Cállate, Edward.

Pero los hombros de Edward estaban temblando y tenía su cabeza reclinada.

—No, para. Emmett viene con nosotras al spa. —Ella miró a Emmett—. Puedes obtener un masaje de tejido profundo y uno de piedras calientes.

La risa de Edward brotó de su garganta.

Alice y Rosalie estaban negando con sus cabezas. Angela mordía su labio inferior para parar de reírse. Los ojos de Jasper estaban ensanchados.

—Espera, ¿le dijiste a Emmett que…? —dijo Jasper después.

Bella negó con la cabeza e hizo un sonido uh-uh, indicándole que parase de hablar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Emmett.

Jasper lo miró y tuvo piedad de él.

—Hermano, son solo masajes. Eso es todo.

Emmett miró a Jasper por un minuto antes de que dijera:

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres decir que no hay nada... extra?

Ante este comentario, la habitación estalló en carcajadas.

Los ojos de Emmett se ampliaron y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

—¡Swan! Si hubiera ido con ustedes y...

Bella estaba agarrando su estómago.

—Demonios. Tan cerca.

Él tenía una mirada herida en su cara.

—Eso no es gracioso.

—Ella te habría hecho una buena —dijo Alice.

—Eres mi hermana. —Volvió su expresión hacia Alice—. Habrías dejado que ella...

—Sí —dijo sin vacilación.

La expresión de Emmett se profundizó.

—Eres tan fría.

—Emmett, vamos. —Edward le pasó algo de tocino—. Sabes que fue gracioso.

Se recostó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Bella se reacomodó y dijo:

—Oye, tú empezaste esto.

—No hice nada. He sido lindo contigo todo el fin de semana —dijo Emmett.

—No estoy hablando sobre este fin de semana. Esto es por el incidente con el barman.

—¿Qué incidente con el barman?

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—Oh, no. Tú no me acabas de preguntar eso.

Emmett pensó por un momento y luego su cara se iluminó.

—Oh, sí.

— _Eso_ fue un desastre —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Edward.

—En mi defensa, bebí demasiado alcohol —dijo Emmett.

—Todos lo hicimos —dijo Alice.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que incluso ahora no puedo regresar a ese bar porque las personas todavía lo recuerdan.

Emmett la miró con incredulidad.

—Pero ha pasado un mes.

—¡Exactamente!

Edward levantó la mano.

—Espera, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y por qué no estaba ahí?

—Creo que habías salido con Tanya —dijo Alice.

Una mirada de desilusión enturbió su rostro y después se despejó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no he escuchado sobre eso todavía?

—Teníamos prohibido hablar sobre eso —dijo Emmett. Se aclaró la garganta—. Club de la pelea.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella se sentó en el borde de su silla.

—¿Te gustaría saber lo que tu querido hermano hizo?

Él le dio una mirada esperanzada.

—Sí.

Bella miró a Jasper y después a Rosalie.

—Estoy segura de que ustedes están curiosos, también.

Ellos asintieron en acuerdo.

—Bella, no —dijo Emmett.

Él le estaba rogando con los ojos. Bella sintió un poquito de lástima por él, pero rápidamente se le pasó. Si ella no podía vengarse de él en el spa, ésta sería la siguiente mejor opción.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Bueno, como Alice dijo, tomamos un montón de alcohol. Entonces Emmett hizo una sugerencia de que debería tomar este trago. Él dijo que era realmente bueno y que me gustaría.

Emmett gimió y se cubrió la cara con la mano.

—Supuse, ¿qué es un trago más? Llego hasta el barman y le pido el trago y él me mira como si estuviera loca.

Alice negó con la cabeza.

—Si hubiera sabido lo que ibas a hacer, te habría detenido.

—Lo sé. —Bella miró a Emmett antes de continuar—: De todas formas, seguí repitiendo que quería este trago y eventualmente otras personas estaban mirándome como si fuera una psicótica. O por lo menos ahora sé que probablemente estaban pensando que era alguna ninfómana a quien le gustaba duro.

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron.

—¿Qué demonios pediste?

Bella dejó salir una corta exhalación.

—Seguía diciéndole al barman que quería un dragón furioso*.

La mandíbula de Jasper se aflojó y Rosalie jadeó.

—¿Le dijiste que pidiera un dragón furioso? —dijo Jasper.

Edward golpeó con fuerza a Emmett en el hombro.

—No estuvo bien, hombre.

El ceño de Angela estaba fruncido.

—¿Qué es un dragón furioso?

El ambiente en la mesa era tenso.

Bella dejó salir una corta risa y dijo:

—Definitivamente no un trago.

—Bella, te dije que lo sentía —dijo Emmett.

Ella levantó una mano.

—Lo sé.

—Lo hago —dijo. Su tono lleno de remordimiento.

—Está bien. —Ella le sonrió—. Pero habría sido gracioso si hubieras ido al spa con nosotras y le pidieras a la masajista si podías tocar sus piedras calientes.

La tensión se rompió y hubo risa en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿todavía el spa suena como un plan? —dijo Alice después de un momento.

Las chicas dieron su aprobación.

—Entonces, mientras estamos en el spa, ¿en qué actividades anti-San Valentín van a participar? —dijo Alice.

Edward se sirvió algunos huevos.

—Técnicamente, San Valentín terminó.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es un fin de semana de San Valentín.

—No sé. Quizás jugar baloncesto —dijo Emmett.

—Eso suena bien —dijo Jasper.

—Qué lástima que no seamos suficientes para un juego de equipos —dijo Emmett.

—Angela iba a invitar a Ben más tarde para el almuerzo. Quizás le gustaría venir un poco antes para jugar con ustedes —dijo Bella.

—Sí. Pregúntale —dijo Emmett.

Bella miró a Angela.

—¿Ya lo has llamado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mi teléfono está arriba. Le llamaré ahora.

Alice se puso de pie.

—Voy a llamar al spa y ver lo que tienen disponible.

Bella se puso de pie también para limpiar algunos de los platos vacíos.

Rosalie también se puso de pie.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Ellas trabajaban limpiando la cocina cuando Emmett preguntó:

—¿Hay más huevos?

Rosalie le dio una pequeña, coqueta sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría más?

Él parpadeó unas veces ante la sonrisa de ella, pero fue rápido para recuperarse y consiguió regresarle una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

—No quiero ponerte en ningún problema.

La sonrisa de ella se amplió.

—No me importa. —Fue al refrigerador para sacar más.

Emmett la observó, preguntándose qué más no le importaría hacer por él. Jasper captó la mirada que le estaba dando a su hermana y se aclaró la garganta.

Cuando eso no funcionó, él dijo:

—Amigo, esa es mi hermana.

Emmett apartó su mirada y observó a Jasper.

—Oh, vamos. Te vi mirando a Alice.

Sus mejillas se volvieron rosas.

—Yo... Yo no estaba...

Él levantó su mano.

—Como sea. —Después le dirigió una mirada—. Dum-Dums.

Las cejas de Jasper se levantaron.

—¿Qué?

Emmett le dio una mirada exasperada.

Jasper pensó por un momento y después dijo:

—¿Qué, el dulce?

—Los chupetines. —Él bajo su voz y dijo—: Los favoritos de Alice.

Edward estaba medio escuchando la conversación. Él estaba mayormente viendo a Bella limpiar, queriendo hablar con ella, pero no queriendo una audiencia, tampoco.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jasper. Después vio la mirada expectante y vacilante de Emmett. Él observaba a Rosalie terminar los huevos y comenzarlos a servir. Entonces Jasper dijo:

—A ella no le gustan los dulces.

Ahora fueron las cejas de Emmett las que se alzaron.

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió.

—Ni siquiera le ofrezcas una menta.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios le gusta?

Él le dio a Emmett una pequeña sonrisa.

—Le gustan los autos.

—No le voy a dar un auto —farfulló.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, le gusta trabajar en ellos.

Antes de que Emmett pudiera decir cuán caliente era eso, Rosalie regresó con los huevos.

—Aquí tienes.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias. —Le dio a Jasper una conocedora mirada y después miró a Rosalie—. Justo le estaba contando a Jasper sobre algunos problemas con el auto que estaba teniendo.

Ella arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Oh?

Emmett contuvo la sonrisa que trataba de extenderse en sus labios.

—Él mencionó que tú podrías ser capaz de ayudarme.

Ella le dio una tímida mirada.

—Podría saber algo.

Jasper dejó salir una pequeña risa, pero la cubrió con una tos. Se excusó para prepararse para el juego de baloncesto.

Jasper se acercó a la pileta con sus platos.

—Gracias por el desayuno. Estuvo muy bueno.

—Estoy contenta de que lo disfrutaras. —Después ella tomó su plato.

—Gracias —dijo él y sonrió. Después dejó la cocina.

Bella sonrió.

—No hay problema.

Edward no quería escuchar más el intento de flirteo de Emmett con Rosalie, así que se puso de pie y con su plato se acercó a Bella.

Bella continuó lavando los platos, pero después de un momento, Edward se unió a ella. Ella tomó el plato de él.

Él se paró al lado de ella por un momento antes de que dijera:

—Siento que Emmett hiciera eso.

Bella enjuagó un plato y después lo puso en el lavavajilla.

—No deberías estar disculpándote por él.

Edward se movió de manera que podía ayudar a cargar el lavavajillas.

—Todavía me siento mal de que eso pasara.

Ella le pasó un plato a él.

—Tú no fuiste el que lo hizo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—Pero… si hubiera estado ahí…

—Si hubieras estado ahí, probablemente no habría pasado. Pero no estabas, así que...

—Lo siento por no estar.

Bella levantó la mirada de donde lavaba los platos.

—¿Por qué sigues disculpándote?

Él se adelantó para seguir enjuagando los platos, pero no contestó.

—Quiero decir, sí —continuó ella—. Estaba enojada con él, pero se sentía realmente mal por eso y se disculpó una y otra vez. —Tomó el plato que él le ofrecía—. Quiero a Emmett. No puedo estar enojada con él por siempre. —Él la miró—. ¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Yo… tú y Emmett son muy cercanos. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. A veces… no puedo evitar estar un poco… envidioso.

—¿Por qué estarías envidioso de Emmett?

—Desearía que pudiéramos ser así de cercanos.

—No querría eso.

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

Bella había estado inclinada en el lavavajillas. Cuando él no respondió, se enderezó y lo miró.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—Tú no… ¿por qué no?

—Bueno, es realmente genial que seamos capaces de hablar sobre prácticamente todo. Y Emmett siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Con Emmett, no tengo que descubrir qué es lo que somos o ser cuidadosa con lo que digo. Y si digo algo... fuera de lugar, él no se ofenderá o enojará conmigo. Él es como...

—¿Qué?

—Supongo que somos como espíritus afines.

—Ya veo. —Él regresó su atención a los platos.

—Contigo… tenemos un diferente tipo de cercanía. —Edward le pasó un plato a Bella. Ella lo tomó—. Me gusta… cómo cuidas de mí. Me gusta que eres consciente de que soy...

—¿Qué?

—Que soy una chica. —Ella sintió sus mejillas encenderse—. Creo que Emmett olvida eso a veces.

—Pero… quiero ser cercano a ti, Bella.

—Lo somos ya…

—No. —Él cerró el agua—. No tan cercanos como me gustaría que fuéramos. —La miró a la cara y dio una rápida mirada a los labios de ella antes de regresar a sus ojos—. ¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

Ella sabía que esto iba a surgir, pero aun así estaba sorprendida cuando lo hizo.

—Estaba asustada y confundida. —Se agachó y cerró el lavavajilla.

Durante la conversación, Rosalie y Emmett habían salido de la cocina. Los platos restantes estaban cuidadosamente apilados en la isla. Bella se movió para agarrarlos, pero Edward jaló su muñeca.

—¿De qué? —preguntó él.

—Un minuto, eres Edward, el hermano de Alice. El chico con el que veo repeticiones de _Dr. Who*_ en Navidad. —Él sonrió, lo que ella tomó como un estímulo para continuar—. Entonces al siguiente minuto, eres... todavía Edward, pero no el mismo.

Una tenue arruga se formó en su frente.

—¿No el mismo?

Ella se concentró en la perilla de la cocina.

—Solo... me va a tomar un poco ajustarme a... verte diferente. Y… ¿qué si arruino esto? Eres importante para mí. Y están Alice y Emmett.

Él levantó el brazo para así poder conseguir que ella lo mirara.

—Oye.

Cuando lo hizo, Bella sintió su corazón saltar ante la mirada que él le dio.

El pulgar de Edward le rozó la mejilla antes de que bajara la mano.

—Tú eres importante para mí también. —La tierna mirada en sus ojos expresaba tanta emoción—. Cualquier cosa que pase, eso siempre quedará igual.

Bella bajó su mirada.

—Anoche… creí que querías… pero entonces no… y luego yo prácticamente me forcé en ti. Me sentí tan estúpida.

Él dio un paso más cerca de ella.

—Yo creía que era obvio cuánto disfruté... toda la atención.

Ella sintió su cara ponerse caliente.

—Oh, sí. Yo... —Se puso nerviosa y jaló el dobladillo de su camisa—. Soy tan estúpida cuando se tratan de cosas como ésta. No es de extrañar que no pueda mantener a los chicos interesados.

—No digas eso. —Él le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice—. Dijiste que querías intentar cosas, ir lento. —Acunó su cara—. No quería asustarte.

—¿Asustarme?

—Bella. —Él dejó salir un ligero suspiro—. Anoche, tenerte en mi cama, las cosas que me hiciste...

Ella tragó, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación.

—Nunca pensé que tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo así —continuó él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero, siempre que nos imagino… Yo… Yo no… —Negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Medio minuto pasó cuando él dijo—: No me contengo.

Él estómago de ella dio una voltereta.

—E-entonces, anoche, ¿estabas bien con lo que hice?

—Bella, estaba más que solo bien. —La mirada que él le dio era intensa, haciendo a su cuerpo calentarse.

—¿De verdad? —No pudo evitar sentirse tímida.

Él tomó su mano y rozó el pulgar sobre sus nudillos.

—¿Cómo no podrías saberlo?

Ella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado.

—Porque soy la persona más despistada en el mundo.

Él puso una mano en la cintura de ella y atrajo su cuerpo al suyo.

—Bueno, si estás tan preocupada, podría mostrarte algunas de las cosas sobre las que he estado pensando. —Bajó su cabeza, sus labios a pocas pulgadas de los de ella—. Pero solo si tú estás bien con eso.

—Yo-Yo estoy bien con eso. —Ella no estaba segura si alguna vez se acostumbraría a este lado de Edward.

Él descendió hacia los labios de ella sin preámbulo o vacilación. Su boca era firme y persuasiva y Bella estaba más que dispuesta a ser sometida a su entusiasmo.

Ella dejó ir su incertidumbre y se dejó envolver en la forma en que la boca de él se movía sobre la suya y disfrutó la sensación de sus manos recorriendo confiadamente las curvas de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió su mano acunar su pecho.

La profundización del beso de Edward rompió el último hilo de conciencia al que Bella se aferraba. Sus sensaciones quedaron a cargo. Tenía esta apabullante necesidad de querer estar más cerca de él. No había aire entre ellos y todavía no estaban suficientemente cerca.

¿Esto es a lo que él se refería cuando le dijo que quería estar más cerca de ella?

Cuando la pregunta apareció en su cabeza, la mente de Bella llego a la única forma en la que ellos podrían estar verdaderamente conectados, y su cuerpo entró en un frenesí para llegar allí.

Sus manos encontraron su camino bajo la camisa de él, rasguñando su espalda y caderas. Desde que él retiró su boca, ella estaba ansiosa manteniéndola ocupada en otras partes de él.

El ángulo de su barbilla.

El lugar detrás de su oreja.

El lugar donde su cuello y su hombre se juntaban.

—Jesús, Bella. —Edward retiró su boca de la de ella para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando ella comenzó a chupar su clavícula, el dejó salir un profundo gemido y deslizó sus manos detrás de sus muslos para alzarla y ponerla en el borde del lavatrastos.

Bella chilló.

—¡Mis pantalones! ¡Están mojados!

Él le arqueó una ceja y la comisura de su boca se levantó.

El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta se escuchó en la puerta. Todos estaban parados ahí con miradas variadas de asombro y diversión. Edward estaba sosteniendo a Bella y los brazos y piernas de ella estaban envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de él. La ropa de ella estaba arrugada y el cabello de Edward estaba apuntando a diferentes direcciones. Pasó todo un minuto antes de que alguien hablara.

—Hermano, no voy a comer en esos platos. Nunca —dijo Emmett.

Edward dejó bajar a Bella. Ella apenas podía mirar a alguien. La parte trasera de su pijama estaba mojada por el agua que salpicó al lavar el borde del lavatrastos.

Angela se aclaró la garganta de nuevo.

—Alice quería dejarle saber a Bella que tenemos que irnos verdaderamente pronto para hacer nuestras citas en el spa.

Alice los miraba a ambos con la boca parcialmente abierta.

Bella se movió en su lugar y dijo:

—Oh. Me iré a preparar entonces. —Salió de la cocina tan rápido que Edward no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada.

—Nosotros vamos a ir a jugar baloncesto —dijo Emmett. Arrastró a Edward con él y Jasper los siguió.

Cuando Alice finalmente se recuperó, miró a Angela y después a Rosalie.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Rosalie dejó salir una pequeña risa.

—Nunca antes he visto a alguien lavar los platos así.

* * *

 ***Club de la pelea:** la principal regla del Club de la pelea era no hablar de él. Por eso Bella le recuerda eso a Emmett, para que no hable de lo que pasó.

 ***Dragón furioso:** es cuando una chica le está haciendo una mamada a un chico, mientras él está acabando, empuja la cabeza de la chica hacia él, haciendo que el semen que ella tiene en la boca se salga por la nariz.

 ***Dr. Who:** es una serie de televisión británica de ciencia ficción producida por la BBC.


	6. Apuesta

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Yanina Barboza

 **Beta:** Flor Carrizo

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Apuesta**

Emmett balanceó el control de la Wii sobre su cabeza, provocando que Ben diera un paso atrás.

—¡Mira dónde estás balanceando esa cosa! —Edward negó con su cabeza y después sus ojos estaban estudiando la pantalla, observando la lucha de espadas de los personajes de Emmett y Ben.

Con el juego de baloncesto terminado, se amontonaron en la sala, parándose enfrente de la televisión.

—Se lo que estoy haciendo —dijo él, pero en ese momento el personaje de Ben en la Wii golpeó su espada sobre la cara del personaje de Emmett.

Jasper se rió.

—Sí. Sabes cómo tomar un golpe como una perra.

—¡Cierra la boca! —La cara de Emmett arrugada por la concentración, su ceño apretado, su lengua entre sus dientes, sus brazos sacudiéndose.

—Si Ben gana, creo que Emmett debería afeitar su pecho —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué demonios? —El personaje de Emmett recibió otro golpe en la cara.

—No, sus piernas —dijo Jasper.

—Ustedes dos van a conseguir sus culos azotados después de esto. —Emmett levantó el control sobre su cabeza y procedió a golpear a Ben.

Sin embargo, Ben bloqueó los golpes, esquivó otro y, mientras el personaje de Emmett estaba agachado, él envió un movimiento circular que conectó con la nuca de Emmett. Su personaje se desplomó en el suelo mientras el de Ben le daba puñetazos.

Edward y Jasper sisearon e hicieron una mueca de dolor.

—Este juego es una mierda. —Emmett lanzó el control al sofá.

Edward lo recogió y procedió a encontrar su personaje.

—Si este fuera un juego sobre fuerza, no hay duda de que ganarías. Pero es sobre velocidad y agilidad —dijo Jasper.

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es una jodida lucha con espadas. Ni siquiera espadas reales.

—Correcto. Tienes que tener más… delicadeza.

—Lo que sea. Voy a ir a encontrar algo para comer.

—Pensé que íbamos a almorzar con las chicas —dijo Ben.

Emmett se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina.

—Solamente voy a conseguir un bocadillo. ¿Alguien quiere algo?

Todos dijeron no, con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

Jugar baloncesto formó una fácil camaradería entre ellos. A tal punto, que insultos eran lanzados de ida y vuelta sin esfuerzo.

Jasper observó a Edward y Ben jugar y parecía que ellos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Emmett regresó con la mitad de un pedazo de queso.

Jasper le arqueó una ceja.

—Ese es un pedazo de queso.

Él mordió un bocado y gruñó. Sus ojos pegados a la pantalla. Los personajes de Edward y Ben estaban haciendo círculos entre ellos, esperando que el otro haga un movimiento. Después de un minuto, Edward golpeó a Ben en la garganta.

—Lindo —dijo Emmett con un bocado de queso.

—¿Qué pasó con el resto de eso? —preguntó Jasper.

—¿El resto de qué? —Emmett estalló el resto en su boca y frotó sus manos en sus pantalones de baloncesto.

—El queso.

—Está en el refrigerador. —Él tragó—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

Edward y Ben todavía estaban haciendo círculos entre ellos. Después de un minuto, Emmett se aburrió y se tiró en el sofá.

Los ojos de Edward todavía estaban en la pantalla, pero dijo:

—Amigo, ve a tomar una ducha.

—Lo haré.

—Sabes que a mamá no le gusta cuando te sientas en los muebles después de haber estado jugando.

—Iré después de este juego. —Hubo más círculos y después Ben golpeó a Edward en el pecho y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza, pero fue bloqueado.

Ambos eran precavidos, pero hacían que cada golpe contara. Volvieron a los círculos y Emmett se aburrió otra vez.

—Sabes, esto en cierto punto me recuerda a cuando Luke está peleando con Darth Vader —dijo Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Jasper.

—En Jedi, cuando Luke es todo precavido y mierda porque él tiene la fuerza.

—Pensé que él era como una perra quejosa en _Empire_ * —dijo Jasper.

Emmett asintió.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad?

Edward estaba mirando la pantalla, pero dijo:

—¿Cómo te sentirías si descubrieras que tu papá es la personificación del mal?

—Un fracaso jodidamente épico —dijo Ben.

—¿Y después él se entera sobre tu hermana y quiere ir detrás de ella también? —Edward se giró y después bloqueó el contragolpe de Ben.

—¿Qué pasaba con esa mierda? —preguntó Ben y giró de nuevo, pero falló—. En ese momento, Vader sabía quiénes eran Luke y Leia, ¿verdad? Pero él tenía que sonar como un pervertido.

—Enfermo.

—¿Sabes qué sería estupendo? —preguntó Ben—. Una lucha de espadas entre Darth Vader y Obi-Wan del Episodio II.

—Demonios, sí —dijo Edward—. O incluso, Annikan del Episodio II y Darth Vader.

—Entonces, ¿cuál Jedi te gustaría ser? —preguntó Ben.

—Ninguno —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Ben esquivó la espada de Edward.

—Demasiado trabajo.

—¿Hablas en serio? Pero es la fuerza.

Edward se encogió de hombros y después golpeó su espada en el pecho de Ben y consiguió un acierto.

—Sí, pero creo que preferiría ser Han Solo.

Ben se mofó.

—Él ni siquiera tiene un sable de luz.

—Correcto, y aun así consiguió a la chica.

Emmett resopló.

—Oh mi Dios. Geeks hablando mierda. Solamente no empiecen a jalarse el cabello y morderse.

Edward ignoró a Emmett.

—A pesar de que Han Solo no era un Jedi, probó que podía mantenerse —continuó Edward, después sonrió con suficiencia—. Además, su nombre es jodidamente ganador. Lo usaría como un nombre de usuario en mi gremio/alianza si ya no estuviera tomado.

—No sé. Un poco me gusta el nombre Lando Calsrissian—dijo Jasper.

—Ese chico era un proxeneta —dijo Emmett—. Poseía su propia ciudad.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué si las personas preguntaran dónde está tu Halcón Milenario?

Edward sonrió de nuevo.

—Les diría que está en mis pantalones, perra.

Emmett y Jasper rieron y Ben negó con la cabeza, pero después de un minuto, rió también.

—Entonces, vas a pagar esa apuesta, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

Edward lo ignoró.

—Desearía haber traído mi guitarra, también. Habría sido impresionante —dijo Jasper.

Emmett lo miró.

—¿Tocas?

Él asintió.

—Aunque solamente por diversión.

—Eso es genial. —Emmett estaba de verdad ansioso de que Edward tocara y cantara esa noche, especialmente porque había sido un largo tiempo desde que tocaron algo de Michael Jackson. Después una pequeña sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios—. Estoy pensando que Annie estaría bien.

Jasper combatió la sonrisa que trataba de extenderse en su cara.

— _She's just a girl who claims that I am the one._

—Cállate —dijo Edward sobre su hombro.

— _She ran into the bedroom and was struck down, it was her doom_ —dijo Emmett.

— _But the kid is not my son_ —cantó Jasper.

Emmett se enderezó en su lugar.

— _It was Sunday, what a black day._

— _Just remember to take my advice, remember to always think twice_ —cantó Jasper.

Emmett saltó y cantó a todo pulmón.

— _Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?_ _Annie, are you okay? Are you okay, Annie?_ —Después dejó salir un grito muy característico de un famoso cantante pop.

Emmett continuó cantando mientras Jasper también lo hacía. Continuaron cantando las diferentes canciones en tándem y después de un momento, incluso Ben comenzó a tararear.

Edward gimió.

—No voy a cantar.

Emmett detuvo su media patada en el aire y bajó su pierna.

—¿Qué? No puedes arrepentirte de la apuesta.

—Fue una apuesta estúpida.

—Como sea. Sólo eres un mal perdedor.

—Incluso no estabas jugando limpio.

—Fue un juego informal. Simplemente no estabas concentrado para ganarlo.

Jasper se rio y Ben lo hizo entre dientes.

—No te preocupes, hombre. Perdimos juntos. Armonizaré contigo —dijo Jasper después.

—Sal de aquí con esa mierda. ¿Por qué ustedes no van a hacerlo o algo así? —preguntó Emmett.

Jasper no perdía una apuesta.

—No creo que yo sea el único con el que quiere hacerlo.

La cabeza de Edward se giró bruscamente hacia Jasper y Ben tomó la oportunidad de hacer su característico movimiento circular y asentar un golpe demoledor en la cabeza de Edward.

—¡Oh! ¡Te gustaría algo de hielo para ese _ardor/incendio/fuego_! —Emmett se rió a carcajadas.

Edward entrecerró los ojos hacia Jasper.

Él levantó sus manos.

—Lo siento, pero… ¿la cocina? ¿En serio?

Edward empujó sus dedos a través de su cabello.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ben.

Una maliciosa expresión embargó la cara de Emmett.

—Pillamos a Edward y Bella en la cocina...

—¡Cállate, Emmett! —Edward le dio una mirada de advertencia.

La expresión de Ben se endureció.

—Tú y Bella...

Edward dejó salir una corta exhalación.

—Sólo somos... amigos.

La cara de Emmett se puso seria.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios fue eso en la cocina?

—Yo… no sé —dijo Edward.

Emmett se puso de pie.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?

Edward empuñó su cabello con ambas manos.

—Quiero decir, no sé. Solamente... pasó.

Emmett estudió a su hermano por un momento antes de decir:

—Tú eres mi hermano, pero si solamente estás jugando con Bella —dijo y le dio a su hermano una larga mirada y dijo—: acabaré contigo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Emm, estás siendo ridículo.

—Estoy siendo serio. —Él puso sus manos en sus caderas—. ¿Has olvidado quién es ella? La hemos conocido desde la secundaria. Es la mejor amiga de Alice. Es nuestra amiga. No puedes solamente jugar con ella y pensar que las cosas estarán bien cuando termines.

Las fosas nasales de Edward se ensancharon.

—¿De verdad crees que haría algo así?

Jasper levantó sus manos.

—Chicos…

Emmett echaba humo.

—¿Qué acerca de Tanya? En realidad todavía no has explicado qué pasó con ella.

—No tengo que explicar nada.

Emmett empujó su dedo en el pecho de Edward.

—Entonces, ¿estás engañando a Tanya con Bella?

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Edward empujó a su hermano, pero Emmett solamente trastabilló hacia atrás y se enderezó inmediatamente. Después dio un paso hacia Edward.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

Edward rodó sus hombros hacia atrás.

—No digas cosas como esa.

—¿Qué esperas que diga? Bella es completamente despistada cuando se trata de chicos, así que alguien tiene que cuidar de ella o si no se aprovecharían...

Edward empujó a Emmett con más fuerza.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando. Nunca le haría eso a Bella.

Emmett lo empujó de vuelta.

—Sí, bueno, si te gustara, no habrías inhalado su cara en la cocina enfrente de todos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ben.

Edward ignoró a Ben.

—Te dije que solamente pasó. Un minuto estamos hablando y después de repente... —Él negó con la cabeza—. No importa. —Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Emmett agarró su brazo.

—Espera, entonces, ¿te gusta ella?

Edward no pudo enfrentar su mirada.

—¿Edward? ¿Lo hace?

Jasper dio un paso adelante.

—Hombre, déjalo ir. A pesar de que no los he conocido por mucho tiempo, puedo decir que Edward no es del tipo que se aprovecha de una mujer.

Emmett estudió a su hermano y después dijo:

—No, pero esta mujer es diferente.

Esta vez Edward miró a su hermano.

—Sí, ella lo es.

Sus ojos se bloquearon en los del otro, desafiando al otro a apartar la mirada. Después los ojos de Emmett se ampliaron.

—Oh, mierda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward.

—La amas —dijo Emmett, su voz no tenía duda.

Edward abrió su boca, pero nada salió.

Emmett apuntó a Edward, su expresión llena de asombro.

—Amas a Bella.

Edward tiró de su cabello.

—Em, sólo... cállate.

—¿Todo este tiempo has estado enamorado de ella?

Edward le entrecerró los ojos a su hermano y después se giró y se fue. Él subió las escaleras de dos a la vez y después ellos escucharon una puerta golpearse.

Cuando escucharon la ducha encenderse, Ben dijo:

—¿Bella se siente de la misma forma?

Antes de que Emmett pudiera responder, escucharon una conmoción en la puerta delantera.

La voz de Alice sonaba desde el pasillo.

—Si están viendo porno, ¡apáguenlo ahora!

—¡Estamos jugando Wii! —dijo Jasper.

Un minuto después, Alice, Rosalie, Angela, y Bella entraron.

—Oh. De verdad estaban jugando —dijo Alice.

Jasper se movió en su lugar.

—No veríamos...

Emmett puso los ojos en blanco.

—No mientas, Jasper. Estábamos a punto de poner esa porno chica con chica que trajiste.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—No traje...

—No íbamos a ver ninguna… —dijo Ben.

—Señoritas, además de deportes y videojuegos, nos gusta el porno. —Emmett sonrió con suficiencia—. No nos juzguen.

—¿Qué sobre el sexo? ¿No debería estar en tu lista, también? —Rosalie levantó una ceja en su dirección.

Emmett cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Oh, confía en mí. No tengo ningún problema en ese departamento.

—Oh, estoy segura que no. —Había diversión en sus ojos.

Emmett no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

—Bueno, yo… yo solamente quería que lo supieras.

Esa vez Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿A qué están jugando, chicos?

—Estábamos jugando un juego de esgrima —dijo Ben.

—Pero podemos jugar lo que tú quieras —dijo Jasper.

Alice le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Podemos jugar algo de bolos?

Bella tenía el presentimiento de que ellos se emparejarían. Escuchó la ducha funcionando y supuso que era Edward dado que él no estaba ahí.

—Voy a empezar el almuerzo —dijo ella.

—Oh, te ayudaré con eso —dijo Angela.

Ella vio la mirada de desilusión en la cara de Ben antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de esconderla.

—No, está bien. Puedo manejarlo —aseguró Bella.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Angela.

Ella asintió.

—Tú deberías jugar.

—Bien. —Ella se giró hacia Ben quien tenía una expresión de placer en su cara.

Bella se dirigió a la cocina. Pensó en lo que iba a preparar y después abrió el refrigerador para hacer inventario de lo que tenían. Pronto, estaba sacando los ingredientes y dejándolos en la encimera. Después miró a través de los gabinetes de abajo por los electrodomésticos que necesitaba.

—¿Qué hay para almorzar?

Bella estaba agachada, alcanzando la sandwichera cuando escuchó la voz de Edward y se enderezó.

—Estaba pensando…

El ceño de él se arrugó por la preocupación.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

 _¿Él no habla en serio, verdad?_

Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera, lo que no era una inusual vista excepto por el hecho de que tenía solamente una toalla azul oscuro colgada baja en sus caderas. Su cabello estaba todavía mojado en las puntas y la fina capa de vello en su estómago todavía estaba húmeda, también. Ella involuntariamente lamió sus labios, dándose cuenta de que su mano había estado justo ahí la noche anterior.

—¿Bella?

 _Sus ojos se dispararon a la cara de él._ _Joder._ _Ella había estado mirando fijamente su regazo._ _¿Acabo de lamer mis labios?_

Pero el hecho de que Edward estaba solamente en una toalla no era la única razón de por qué ella no podía poner dos palabras juntas. Él estaba usando sus lentes.

Eran lentes negros de marco cuadrado. Él solo los usaba cuando estaba cansado y no era como si ella nunca lo hubiera visto con ellos. Podía contar el número de veces que lo había visto usarlos con una mano.

Ella tenía una debilidad por los nerds y Edward era un nerd caliente.

 _Espera, ¿qué?_

Bien. Entonces el pensamiento no era nuevo, pero ¿por qué era diferente esa vez? Era porque ella sabía lo que era tener la lengua de él en su boca y sus manos en su cuerpo. Su respiración se aceleró.

Él dio un paso hacia ella. Su expresión volviéndose más inquieta.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella sacudió su cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la niebla en su cerebro.

—¿Qué? Oh, sí. Yo… —La cara de él se relajó, pero estaba parado enfrente de ella. Incluso con sólo una toalla, su cuerpo irradiaba calor y Bella se encontró moviéndose hacia él.

—Solamente bajé por una bebida. —En vez de ir al refrigerador por una botella de agua lo que había tenido la intención de hacer, tomó otro paso hacia Bella.

Bella retrocedió, sintiendo la encimera en su espalda baja.

—Um, debería empezar el almuerzo.

Él analizó la cara de ella.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

Ella asintió, no confiando en su voz.

—Lo siento por lo de más temprano. —La voz de él fue baja.

El ceño de ella se arrugó.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que pienses que...

Bella estaba fascinada por la forma en que sus pestañas parecían frotarse contra los lentes cuando él parpadeaba.

Él se ajustó los lentes y después dijo:

—No tenía la intención de dejarme llevar. —Él se extendió para tomar la mano de ella—. Hablaba en serio cuando dije que eres importante para mí y la forma en que te traté... No tenía la intención de ser tan... desconsiderado.

Ella sabía que él estaba diciendo algo importante y que estaba preocupado por algo, pero Bella no podía ni por su vida comprender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. El calor de su cuerpo, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, el olor a limpio de su piel y la forma en que sus lentes magnificaban sus ojos color jade la volvían muy estúpida.

—¿Puedes… quizás si te quitas los lentes?

El ceño de Edward se arrugó.

—¿Mis lentes?

—Por favor. —Ella necesitaba alivio de la obsesión que tenía con esos lentes.

Su ceño permanecía arrugado cuando se los sacó.

Nope. Sin alivio en lo absoluto. Porque ahora se obsesionó con su pecho desnudo. Estaba sin aliento.

—Necesitas ropa.

Su ceño se suavizó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Oh. Yo... —Dio un paso atrás.

Bella se adelantó.

—Sólo… si estás tratando de decirme algo importante, necesitas tener ropa puesta. Y no puedes usar tus lentes.

Él tenía una expresión confundida en su cara y después de un minuto, fue reemplaza por diversión.

—Entonces, ¿te gustan mis lentes?

 _Me gustaría que me hagas cosas usando esos lentes._

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

Ella dijo eso en voz alta.

—¿Qué? —Ella se volvió paranoica, pensando que quizás él simplemente leía su mente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te gustan mucho mis lentes?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Ella sintió su cara calentarse.

Él titubeó antes de ponerse de nuevo sus lentes. Después la miró, sus pestañas agitándose contra los cristales cuando él parpadeaba.

La voz de ella fue minúscula.

—No es para nada justo.

Él no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se extendió en sus labios. Por primera vez en su relación con Bella, Edward tenía ventaja.

Él se inclinó y besó el lugar debajo de su oreja. Su voz fue baja.

—Iré arriba y me pondré algo de ropa.

Edward se giró para salir de la cocina, pero no antes de mirarla otra vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una vez que él se fue, Bella se desplomó contra la encimera. No estaba segura de lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba luchando con la urgencia de seguir a Edward a su habitación. Era Edward y, sin embargo, él era nuevo para ella en ese momento. No podía evitar la atracción magnética y, por su vida, que no sabía por qué estaba luchando.

Ella se enderezó de la encimera, decidiendo que quizás él necesitaba ayuda para vestirse. Antes de que pudiera salir de la cocina, Angela apareció.

—¿Todavía necesitas ayuda con el almuerzo?

Bella parpadeó varias veces.

—Oh, sí. —Ella fue rápida para recuperarse—. ¿Dónde está Ben?

Angela se acercó a la encimera.

—Fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse. Estará de vuelta, sin embargo.

—Bien. —Bella se unió a Angela y procedieron a preparar los ingredientes para los panini.

Trabajaron en silencio por unos minutos. Angela estaba vigilando el tocino mientras Bella cortaba los tomates en rodajas. Bella estaba contenta por el silencio y las tareas. Se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de seguir a Edward a su habitación, ¿para hacer qué?

No estaba segura de qué, pero estaba muy segura que Edward no sería el único sin ropa. ¿Estaba lista para eso? Ahora, con su cerebro funcionando en el orden correcto, ella no creía que sí, pero las cosas eran diferentes cuando estaba de verdad con Edward. Su cerebro se iba de vacaciones y sus emociones o, mejor aún, sus hormonas quedaban a cargo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no quería que eso fuera un momento fugaz con Edward. Quería más. Quería todo de él.

 _Oh mierda._

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Angela.

—¿Mmm? Oh, sí. Sólo… deberíamos hacer algo de sopa de capelletinis. Iría genial con los paninis.

—Buena idea. —Angela fue al refrigerador a conseguir los capelletinis.

Bella regresó su atención a la sandwichera, pero su mente estaba pensando en el hombre en el piso de arriba vistiéndose, muy a su pesar.

Tanto para boicotear el amor.

El resto del día fue pasado en cómoda compañía. Después del almuerzo, todos dieron un paseo en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad de los Cullen. Los árboles eran frondosos por las lluvias y el aire estaba fresco. Todos comenzaron como un grupo, pero con el tiempo se pusieron en parejas. Cuando regresaron a la casa, vieron otra película antes de cenar. Alice y Rosalie tomaron la responsabilidad de la cena. Después de la cena, comieron el postre en el porche. Era una noche fresca, pero Alice sacó varias mantas gruesas y Emmett encendió la hoguera.

Era un lindo día, pero Edward no podía evitar sentir como que algo era distinto con Bella. Ella estaba receptiva a su atención, pero había un titubeo en sus acciones hacia él. Sospechaba que estaba todavía insegura de las cosas entre ellos. Él no sabía cómo dejarlo más claro. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Fue el último en unirse a ellos en el porche porque tenía que conseguir algo de su habitación.

Cuando regresó, Emmett vio la guitarra en la mano de Edward y dijo:

—Entonces, ¿vas a pagar esa apuesta?

Él asintió y miró alrededor, pero no vio a Bella.

—Fue a traer los malvaviscos —dijo Angela.

Él sonrió.

—Gracias. —No se había dado cuenta de que era tan obvio.

Se sentaron en un círculo alrededor de la hoguera. Aunque se habían puesto en parejas durante su paseo de la tarde, esa noche las chicas estaban sentadas entre ellas. Hablaban en voz baja y ocasionalmente mirarían a uno de los chicos y sonreirían.

Edward se sentó al lado de Jasper quien estaba a su derecha. Al lado de Jasper estaba Ben y después Emmett. Angela estaba a su izquierda y al lado de ella estaba Alice y después Rosalie. Bella llegó un minuto después y se sentó entre Rosalie y Emmett. Edward había esperado que pudieran sentarse más cerca, pero imaginó que ella sería capaz de escucharlo de cualquier forma.

Cuando ella lo vio con la guitarra, sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Vas a tocar?

Él sonrió.

—Sí. Yo… perdí una apuesta.

—Perdió esta tarde cuando estábamos jugando baloncesto. —Emmett dejó salir una pequeña risa—. Tiene que tocar ycantar una canción de Michael Jackson.

Alice gimió.

—Oh, no. ¿Esto va a ser como esa época en que estaban en esa fase de Michael Jackson?

—¿Tuvieron una fase de Michael Jackson? —dijo Rosalie.

—En realidad, comenzó con alguna cosa de los Jackson Five y después sólo... —Alice ondeó su mano.

Bella se rió.

—Emmett destrozaría _Smooth Criminal._

 _—No me juzgues. —Él miró a Edward—. Entonces, vamos. Toca algo. —De verdad quería escuchar algo de_ _Smooth Criminal._

Edward negó con la cabeza y rió, pero comenzó a rasguear la guitarra.

Emmett no reconoció la canción. Era conocida, pero Emmett no podía captar la melodía totalmente.

—¿Cuál es esta?

—Silencio, Emm —dijo Alice.

Entonces, de repente, la voz de Edward sonó en el aire de la noche. Era baja, pero confiada. Cantó sobre una chica en tacones altos quien le dio una excitación que nunca había conocido.

—¿Qué? —interrumpió la voz de Emmett.

—Emmett —dijo Bella con un tono de advertencia.

—Pero…

Edward continuó cantando acerca de cuánto le gustaba el vestido de la chica, su caminar, la forma en que hablaba. Después siguió sobre el sentir su excitación desde kilómetros de distancia y cómo la recogería en su auto y pintarían el pueblo.

—¡Esto es ridículo!

Bella codeó a Emmett en las costillas.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Rosalie.

Las chicas estaban fascinadas. Angela pensaba que era dulce. Alice estaba impresionada. Rosalie estaba intrigada. Bella quería subirse al regazo de él.

Ella estaba bastante segura de que él estaba cantando su canción favorita de Michael Jackson.

Su voz cantaba suavemente las palabras, con moderada determinación. Él cantó acerca de que lo bese y le repetía que ella era la única para él.

Después cantó el coro.

 _The way you make me feel_

 _You really turn me on_

 _You knock me off of my feet_

 _My lonely days are gone_

Edward tocó y cantó en un ritmo lento. Su voz no contenía vacilación y estaba llena con sentimiento. Su cabeza estaba inclinada por la concentración, pero no había duda de sus intenciones.

Comenzó cantando el segundo verso. Aunque la hoguera estaba entre ellos, el calor que ella sentía no era de ahí. Ella sabía que él solamente cantaba y tocaba para él mismo. Una vez cantó y tocó en una fiesta cuando estaban en segundo año y, después, tuvo una reputación que duró hasta su último año de que era un guitarrista que hacía que las bragas de las chicas se cayeran, a pesar de que nunca tocó otra vez. Él odió la atención y decidió no tocar enfrente de las personas otra vez. Al menos, no en público.

A veces, cuando ella se quedaba a dormir en ese entonces, lo escuchaba tocando en la noche. No cantaba, pero cuando lo hacía, Bella se presionaba para escuchar. Nunca podía escuchar las palabras claramente, pero le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Él estaba cantando el coro otra vez, pero esa vez Jasper armonizaba con él. Edward lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Emmett estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, pero Bella lo silenció pisándolo en el pie.

Edward comenzó el tercer verso y Bella pensó que iba a combustionar. No podía creer cuán ciega había sido. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto antes? ¿Pero de verdad todo eso era por ella? Estaba asustada de tener esperanza. Sería muy bueno de ser verdad, porque eso significaría…

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Edward finalmente levantó la mirada y sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Él cantó el siguiente verso manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella.

 _I never felt so in love before_

 _Just promise baby, you'll_

 _Love me forever more_

 _I swear I'm keepin' you_

 _Satisfied_

 _'Cause you're the one for me_

Él canto el coro otra vez, pero estaba observando la reacción de ella a su abierta declaración.

 _La respiración de Bella era inestable y sentía sus ojos húmedos. Él seguía cantando, pero ella ya no escuchaba las palabras. Su mente repetía la línea que él cantó._ _Nunca me sentí tan enamorado antes._

Cuando Edward terminó, miró a Bella con aprensión. No podía leer la expresión en su cara.

Todos miraban a Bella y luego de vuelta a Edward. Miraban de un lado para otro, esperando que uno de ellos diga algo.

—Eso fue… —La voz de Angela disminuyó.

—Oh mi Dios. No puedo creer… —dijo Alice.

Rosalie miró a Bella y después a su brazo.

—¿De verdad no vas a decir nada? Porque ese fue un gesto jodidamente grande y estoy muy segura de que si tú no, Edward tiene otras dos mujeres a las que puede elegir justo ahora.

Emmett se enderezó.

—¿Qué?

Todos rieron.

Bella parpadeó varias veces, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

—Uh, ¿podemos...? —Ella se puso de pie y se movió hacia la casa.

Edward se puso de pie.

—¿Está bien si tomo prestada tu guitarra? —preguntó Jasper.

Edward se la pasó sin hablarle y siguió a Bella a la casa. Bella quería hablar con él y ese podía ser su fin.

Pero él necesitaba que ella supiera. Quería que ella supiera. Tomó un determinado paso hacia la casa. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Bella no estaba ahí.

—¿Bella?

—Estoy en la sala.

Decidió que tenía que decir unas cosas antes de que ella le diera la decisión final. Cuando llegó allí, casi perdió su resolución cuando vio que se deslizaba una lágrima de su cara.

—Bella, ¿puedo solamente decir algo?

Ella asintió.

—Sé que probablemente no era la mejor forma de decirte… —Él se rascó la nuca—. Pero tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Sé que probablemente te tomará algún tiempo decidir cómo quieres manejar... —Corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello—. Solamente quería una oportunidad, Bella. Quizás si tú quieres... de verdad me gustaría salir en una cita contigo. —Se avergonzó.

Ella se veía como que iba a llorar. Edward se dio cuenta de que quizás ella estaba tratando de pensar una forma de dejarlo con cuidado y eso estaba destrozándola. Él no había tenido la intención de hacerla sentir tan mal sobre eso. Odiaba verla tan desgarrada.

—Bella, lo siento. No tenía la intención de molestarte. No tienes que...

Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba pasando, la boca de Bella estaba cubriendo la suya. Lo besó con una urgencia que lo sorprendió, pero pronto se recuperó y la besó de regreso.

—Sí —dijo ella entre besos—. Sí. —Y lo besó de nuevo.

Edward sonrió contra los labios de ella.

—Gracias.

Intercambiaron unos besos más antes de que escucharan un ruido desde la puerta. Levantaron la mirada y vieron a Alice.

Ella sonrió.

—Está poniéndose frío afuera y nos estábamos preguntando si estaba bien entrar.

Bella se rió.

—Por supuesto que lo está.

En vez de regresar al patio, Alice caminó hacia ellos. Sonrió y abrazó a Bella.

—Estoy tan emocionada por ti y Edward.

Bella la abrazó de vuelta y después la soltó.

—Yo también.

Alice se giró hacia su hermano y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

—¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada antes?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué te diría antes de decirle a Bella?

Alice fingió una expresión herida.

—Sabes, podría haberte ayudado.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que lo hice bien solo.

Bella lo miró.

—Creo que lo hiciste bien, también.

Él movió su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Pronto, los otros entraron. Decidieron jugar Scrabble, pero pronto eso se volvió una competición sobre quién podía hacer la mayor cantidad de referencias a _El señor de los anillos_ , lo que significaba que Edward y Ben dominaronel tablero con palabras como _barbagimlis_ y mi precioso. Ben ganó con _potaytoh_.

Una vez que el juego estaba llegando a su fin, todos dieron la noche por terminada. Todos iban a regresar a la ciudad en la mañana. Angela había venido con Alice, pero Ben se ofreció a llevarla de regreso. Ella felizmente aceptó.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo para irse a la cama, Emmett y Edward se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Angela, Rosalie y Bella se retiraron a la de Alice. Alice se quedó levantada para hacer algo de limpieza, ahuyentando a todos los demás a la cama. Jasper insistió en ayudarla. Una vez que estuvo hecho, se sentaron en el sofá, hablando hasta entrada la noche y con el tiempo quedándose dormidos juntos.

Casi todos se fueron a la cama satisfechos con cómo el fin de semana había resultado e incluso más contentos de que el lunes fuera feriado. El sueño vino fácilmente para casi todos.

Casi todos.

Bella estaba acostada en una bolsa de dormir en la habitación de Alice, mirando las sombras que revoloteaban en el techo. Aunque le había dicho buenas noches a Edward una hora atrás, todavía no se podía dormir. Estaba inquieta y si era honesta, quería estar con Edward. La forma renuente en que él la dejó ir, le dijo que tampoco estaba del todo listo para ser separado de ella.

Después de otro minuto de observar las sombras danzar, Bella tomó una decisión. Fue con cuidado saliéndose de su bolsa de dormir y levantándose. Comprobó la cama de Alice y vio que Rosalie y Angela todavía estaban durmiendo. Se dio cuenta que probablemente era una buena cosa que fuera su turno para dormir en el piso esa noche porque hizo más fácil salir a hurtadillas.

El frío en el aire sobre sus piernas desnudas la tenía moviéndose y dejando la habitación, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella con el menor ruido posible.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de Edward, dudó cuando alcanzó la perilla. Si estuviera bloqueada, entonces ¿qué haría? No podía golpear porque entonces alertaría a toda la casa de sus intenciones. Envolvió su mano alrededor de la perilla y la giró. Se giró sin resistencia y pronto la puerta cedió.

Ingresó y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, pero en el último momento, el sonido del pestillo de la puerta haciendo clic resonó en la habitación de Edward. Ella hizo una mueca.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Edward estaba alerta como si no hubiera estado dormido del todo.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Yo… Yo me estaba preguntando si estaba bien si...

Él se sentó y apartó las mantas a su lado izquierdo.

—Ven aquí.

Bella caminó hacia la cama y se deslizó al lado de él. Ella jaló los cobertores sobre ella y después se acomodaron uno al lado del otro.

Sin una palabra, Edward se giró de lado enfrentándola y agarrándola en sus brazos. Él le besó la sien.

—Estaba esperanzado de que vendrías.

Ella estaba sorprendida por la repentina cercanía, pero complacida. Uno de los brazos de ella serpenteando alrededor de él mientras que el otro estaba atrapado entre ellos, su mano extendida en el pecho desnudo de él.

—¿Es por eso que la puerta estaba sin seguro? —preguntó ella.

Él asintió, sus labios rozándose contra el cabello de ella.

—¿Está todavía sin seguro?

—No. —La palabra colgó en el aire por un tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Edward después—. Estás temblando.

—Estoy bien. —Ella se acurrucó profundamente bajo los cobertores, en los brazos de Edward—. Solamente hacía un poco de frío al venir aquí.

Los brazos de él se envolvieron apretadamente alrededor de ella.

—Te ofrecería algún pantalón para que tomes prestado, pero el único par decente lo tengo puesto.

Ella sonrió en el pecho de él y metió una de sus piernas entre las de él cubiertas de franela.

—No te preocupes. Creo que puedo manejarlo.

Silencio descendió sobre ellos. Justo cuando Bella se sentía adormilada, Edward dijo:

—Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

—Yo también.

No dijeron nada más, pero pronto estuvieron dormidos, enredados en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 _Emmett y Jasper cantan las canciones_ Billie Jean _y_ Smooth _Criminal de Michael Jackson._

 _Edward_ _canta_ The Way You Make Me Feel _de Michael Jackson._


	7. Monte del destino

_**Disclaimer:**_ _La historia no nos pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la trama de_ _ **jennlynnfs**_ _, sólo nos adjudicamos la traducción._

* * *

 **Boycotting Valentine's Day**

 **By:** jennlynnfs

 **Traducción:** Sarai GN

 **Beta:** Yanina Barboza

 **Link de la historia original:** www fanfiction net / s / 5681116 / 1 / Boycotting-Valentine-s-Day

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Monte del Destino**

Edward puso su libro sobre la mesa de café, se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos con el puño. Luego se recostó en el sofá y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Había estado en casa por un poco más de una hora y extrañaba a Bella con una intensidad tal que era demasiado para poner en palabras.

Entre el viaje de regreso a la ciudad y organizarse de nuevo, habían sido casi cinco horas desde la última vez que la vio y habló con Bella. Un poco más de tiempo desde la última vez que la tocó.

Su mente vagó a sus actividades de la mañana. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvieron dormidos, pero todavía estaba oscuro y la casa estaba en silencio. Sin embargo, sus cuerpos parecían tener otras ideas. Estaba atrapado en un estado de semiconciencia, donde el cuerpo de Bella estaba en sus brazos, y en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando, Bella estaba en topless y cada uno tenía una mano en la ropa interior del otro.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de despertar con Bella gimiendo contra su boca mientras sus dedos la exploraban. Fue el momento más caliente de su vida.

Esperaba que hubiera otra oportunidad de nuevo, pero no se atrevía a contar con ello. A pesar de que Bella estaba más que dispuesta, Edward quería hacer las cosas bien. Habían hecho planes para tener una cita el viernes. Él y Bella habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que pensaba que esta cita le daría la oportunidad de demostrarle a ella que podía haber más.

No quería que ella pensara que él solamente quería sexo.

A pesar de que él realmente lo quería, esperaba que llegaran a ese punto con el tiempo.

Miró el reloj y era pasado el mediodía. Todos dejaron la casa de sus padres temprano por la mañana. A pesar de que el lunes era un día de fiesta, todo el mundo decidió ir a casa y reagruparse antes del inicio de la semana de trabajo.

Fue una buena idea en teoría, pero ahora hacía que Edward se sintiera como si fuera mucho tiempo hasta el viernes.

Edward se puso las gafas y se sentó en su sofá. Se preguntó si sería demasiado pronto para llamar a Bella. Sacudió la cabeza.

 _Ella pensará que estás desesperado._

Edward hizo una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer para quitarse de la cabeza a Bella: consultar su correo electrónico por cualquier cosa relacionada con el trabajo, lavar su ropa, e ir de compras. Sí, se trataba de todas las cosas que sabía que debería estar haciendo. En su lugar, decidió que debería jugar WoW*.

Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando su teléfono vibró en la parte superior de la mesa de café. Lo recogió y cuando vio el identificador de llamadas, sonrió.

Edward apretó el botón para contestar.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti.

—¿De verdad? —Bella se rio—. Yo estaba pensando en ti, también.

Él arqueó la ceja.

—Cosas buenas, espero.

Ella guardó silencio durante un segundo antes de decir:

—Define buenas.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír, pero se alegró de que ella no pudiera verlo.

—Yo estaba pensando en esta mañana. Eso fue bueno.

Hubo otra vacilación de nuevo antes de que ella dijera:

—Muy bueno. —Luego dijo en un apuro—: ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

—Estaba leyendo antes de que llamaras e iba a perder el tiempo en la computadora. —Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No mucho. Estaba pensando en conseguir almuerzo.

Se sentó en el borde de su asiento.

—¿Qué tenías en mente?

—Griega. ¿ _Gyros_? —Podía notar el tono nervioso en su voz.

—Eso suena bien. —Vaciló antes de preguntar—: ¿Te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos?

—Eso sería muy agradable. ¿Seguro que no estás ocupado?

—No, para nada.

Ella dudó antes de decir:

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. —Luego colgó.

Edward sostuvo el teléfono lejos de él y vio que la llamada había terminado. ¿Ella colgó? ¿O es que la línea se desconectó? Estaba a punto de llamar de vuelta cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

Si se trataba de un abogado, no le atendería. Miró a través de la mirilla y sus ojos se ensancharon. No le tomó nada de tiempo para abrir la puerta.

Bella estaba de pie frente a él con una bolsa para llevar.

—Sé que esto se ve muy raro, pero compré el almuerzo, y me di cuenta después de que probablemente debería haberte llamado primero. —Ella le dio una mirada tímida—. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos comer juntos.

Edward le dio una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que es una gran idea. —Se apartó de la puerta para dejarla entrar—. No me parece raro.

Se quedaron en la entrada por un minuto. Bella pasó de un pie al otro, mientras que Edward se limitó a mirarla.

Ella sintió que su rostro se calentaba.

—Así que...

—Oh, lo siento. —Se frotó la nuca—. ¿Cocina?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego lo siguió.

Bella se acercó a la isla de la cocina y colocó la comida en la barra de desayuno. Después tomó algunos tenedores y servilletas de un cajón.

Edward fue a la nevera.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber?

—Lo que tú tomes está bien.

Metió la mano y sacó dos botellas de agua. Dejó las botellas y tomó el taburete a su lado.

Ellos desempacaron la comida y el aroma de los _gyros_ flotó en el aire.

—Gracias por comprar el almuerzo. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla—. Se ve muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

—Alice me dio la idea.

Edward estaba masticando, pero la miró con un surco leve en la frente.

—Resulta que ella y Jasper salieron a almorzar. Mencionó que comerían comida griega y me pareció bien a mí también. —Tomó de su ensalada—. Me invitó a acompañarlos, pero... quería verte.

Apoyó la mano en la rodilla de ella y le dio un suave apretón.

—Me alegra que lo hicieras. —Él titubeó antes de decir—: Iba a llamarte y preguntarte qué estabas haciendo hoy, pero pensé que tal vez sería un poco desesperado.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No. No es tan desesperado como Emmett.

Él gimió.

—¿Qué hizo ahora?

—No sé si debo decirlo. —Ella lamió un poco de salsa tahini de su pulgar—. Me hizo jurarlo al estilo Club de la pelea.

Él frunció un poco los labios.

—Ah, ya veo.

Bella lo miró y vio que estaba jugando con su ensalada, cuando hacía apenas un minuto que estaba comiendo con gusto. Ella chocó hombros con él.

—Por supuesto que voy a decirte, pero tienes que prometer que no dirás nada.

Él la miró con sutil avidez.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, ¿ya sabes cómo Em estaba molestando a Rosalie por su número?

Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Todavía no puedo creer que él entrara mientras ella estaba en la ducha.

—Sí. —Ella rodó los ojos—. No sé cuánto de eso fue un accidente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Así que, ¿por qué te hizo jurar guardar el secreto?

Ella miró por encima del hombro. Ella sabía que Emmett no estaba ahí, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Bueno, él está pensando en tener problemas con el coche y preguntarle a Rosalie si puede ayudarlo. Mientras que ella esté mirando el coche, quiere sorprenderla con entradas para un evento de camiones monstruo.*

Él elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que le gustaría algo así?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Puede que le haya mencionado que oí a Rosalie hablando sobre asistir.

Él rio.

—Espero que le dijeras a Emmett que te la debe —dijo luego.

Ella asintió.

—Claro que sí. —Ella levantó dos dedos—. Él me debe doble ahora.

—¿Doble? —Tomó un bocado de su _gyros_.

—Por Rosalie y la otra cosa.

—¿Qué otra cosa?

Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz.

—Ya sabes.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

Ella dejó escapar un corto suspiro.

—El dragón furioso.

—Oh sí. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Así que, ¿qué vas a obligar a Emmett a hacer?

Su sonrisa fue alegre.

—Bueno, ya no tengo que pagar por bebidas. Jamás.

Las cejas de él se alzaron.

—¿En serio? ¿Estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí. —Tomó un sorbo de agua—. Quería que estuviéramos a mano.

—Bueno, debería. —Terminó su comida y Edward hizo a un lado el recipiente vacío—. ¿Qué más se comprometió a hacer?

Bella tragó el último bocado de su comida.

—Sus asientos para cinco partidos en casa.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—Mierda. De verdad lo comprometiste. Debe haber estado realmente desesperado para acceder a eso. —Emmett era feroz en su devoción a los Mariners. El hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a cinco partidos en casa mostraba lo mucho que quería que las cosas funcionaran con Rosalie.

Bella tenía una expresión petulante.

—Pero ¿siquiera Rosalie saldrá con él? Ella no parecía muy impresionada con Emmett. Está renunciando a muchas cosas para que a ella ni siquiera le guste él.

—Oh, a ella le gusta.

—¿De verdad?

Ella apartó su recipiente.

—Sí. Solo no quiere parecer demasiado fácil.

Su frente se arrugó.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con Lucy? Pensé que a Em realmente le gustaba ella.

Bella se movió en el taburete.

—Sí, sobre eso...

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? —Bella bajó la cabeza—. ¿Bella?

—Club de la pelea —murmuró.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sabes que vas a decírmelo, así que dime.

Se mordió el labio inferior, mirándolo como si estuviera tratando de contener lo que iba a decir. Después de un segundo, ella exclamó:

—Lucy y María son amantes.

Sus cejas desaparecieron en el nacimiento del pelo.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada. Ni siquiera a Alice. —Su expresión se volvió seria—. Club de la pelea.

Él tuvo que controlar su diversión sobre la situación. Ella estaba tan seria, pero también era tierno lo seria que estaba. Ella y Emmett siempre fueron leales el uno al otro y luego, cuando se empezaron a hacer estos pactos del Club de la pelea, se unieron aún más. No podía dejar de estar un poco celoso por esa cercanía.

Esta era la primera vez que Bella le hacía jurar por el Club de la pelea un secreto. Su corazón se disparó, y esperaba que ésta no fuera la última vez.

—Club de la pelea —prometió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Entonces se lanzó a la historia sobre cómo Lucy llamó a Emmett para decirle que no podían verse y cómo conoció a otra persona.

—¿Cómo pudo averiguar acerca de María? —preguntó.

Sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Por Jasper.

Volvió su cuerpo para que estuviera frente a ella.

—¿Jasper?

Ella asintió.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que Lucy y María se conocían?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Bueno, María le dijo a Jasper que había conocido a alguien más, pero ella fue más sincera y le dijo a Jasper sobre Lucy.

Sus labios formaron una O.

—Jasper estaba bien con eso porque no habían estado saliendo durante mucho tiempo. Entonces llamó a Emmett para hablar de ello y Emmett enloqueció.

—Apuesto a que lo hizo. —Frunció el ceño con preocupación—. ¿Él está bien?

—Sí, está bien al respecto. —Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa—. En realidad, creo que está más que bien. Creo que le contaría a la gente sobre eso si Jasper no le hubiese pedido que no dijera nada.

—¿Por qué?

Ella vaciló antes de decir:

—María y Lucy no están dispuestas a hacer pública su relación.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, me alegro de que Em encontrara a Rosalie. Solo espero que sepa lo que está haciendo.

—Él va a estar bien. —Pasó un momento antes de decirle—: Dejé el trabajo temporal en la tienda de Ben.

Edward se había levantado a tirar su basura, pero ante el comentario de Bella, se detuvo a mitad de camino a la papelera.

—¿Lo dejaste? ¿Por qué?

—Yo solo... A pesar de que somos amigas, no quería que Angela se preocupara de nada. Me refiero, por supuesto, no pasará nada y ella confía en mí, pero me sentía un poco mal por todo el asunto.

Su frente se arrugó. Tiró su basura y luego se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué te sientes mal?

Ella lo pensó por un momento antes de decir:

—No quiero hacer sentir incómodo a Ben. Sé... que le gusto un poco y las cosas han cambiado desde entonces, pero no quería...

Él tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

—Lo entiendo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

Hubo un cambio en su relación y ambos lo sintieron, pero tampoco se sentían lo suficientemente valientes para hablar al respecto. Todo era tan nuevo y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Bella vagaron y se detuvieron en la cocina.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve aquí. Un mes. Creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue…

—La noche de la cena.

Bella no se dio cuenta del cambio en su tono de voz o que él la miraba tan de cerca. Ella estaba mirando una impresión de Van Gogh de la _Terraza del Café_ que estaba montada en la pared.

—Fue una muy buena cena también. Dios, la comida estuvo increíble. El _osso bucco_ estaba tan tierno. Luego la _baguette de fresas_. Tanya es una buena cocinera. Me casaría con ella si… —Se contuvo y mentalmente se pateó a sí misma por su desliz. Miró a Edward, quien tenía una expresión leve de diversión. Luego dijo—: Lo siento. No quise decir que…

—Está bien. —Él sonrió—. Ella es una buena cocinera.

Además de ser buena cocinera, Tanya también era fluida en seis idiomas. Trabajó como traductora independiente para varias empresas internacionales e incluso hizo algunos trabajos para las Naciones Unidas. Cuando ella no estaba traduciendo, enseñaba una clase de español en los parques locales y programas de recreación.

Él no parecía molesto por su desliz, pero ahora tenía esta expresión en su rostro que no podía descifrar. De repente se sintió cohibida por estar en casa de Edward. Tanya había estado prácticamente viviendo con él en aquel momento.

—¿Qué pasó con Tanya? —preguntó ella.

La expresión había desaparecido y fue reemplazada por sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Quiero decir, ella es hermosa, inteligente y perfecta. No entiendo por qué... por qué no estás con ella.

La tomó de la mano y acarició sus nudillos.

—No estoy enamorado de ella.

Cuando él la miró a través de esas gafas de montura oscura cuadradas, con sus ojos tan intensos, Bella casi se perdió en ellos.

Casi.

Ella negó con la cabeza y quiso mirar a otra parte. Vio sus manos unidas.

—Pero, estuviste con ella durante tanto tiempo y cómo podrías... Dijiste que me amas, pero... no veo cómo puedes... cuando tenías a Tanya.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Después de un momento, dijo:

—Tanya y yo... Ella es especial y siempre la consideraré una buena amiga, pero... no podía ser lo que ella quería.

Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo.

—¿Qué quería?

Estudió su rostro por un momento antes de decir:

—Quería todo de mí y yo no podía...

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—Pero, ustedes estuvieron juntos durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué pasó?

Él siguió sosteniendo la mano de Bella, pero su otra mano tiró de su cabello.

—Pensé que estaba bien con cómo eran las cosas. Nos llevábamos muy bien. Pero... nunca sentí... _la chispa_ con ella.

Bella recordó la noche que vieron _Iron Man_ y cómo la electricidad que sentía por estar al lado de Edward era casi insoportable, pero no iba a renunciar a ella para nada. No podía imaginar estar sin ella, y sin él, ahora.

—Sé que sueno como el idiota más grande —continuó Edward—. Como que le di cuerda a Tanya durante mucho tiempo, pero le dije que a pesar de que la quería, no estaba enamorado de ella. Y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso. —Él tiró de su cabello otra vez, tratando de encontrar el valor de decir la siguiente parte—. Estuve bien con eso también por un tiempo hasta que... me di cuenta de que no podía vivir así nunca más. Por lo tanto, hablamos y decidimos que deberíamos ser amigos.

Ella esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Después de medio minuto, ella dijo:

—Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué cambió?

Soltó su cabello y le apretó la mano.

—Fue la noche de la cena.

Ella pensó en esa noche y no se le ocurrió nada fuera de lo normal.

—No recuerdo nada fuera de lugar esa noche.

Edward dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Por supuesto que no, _Mary._ _De verdad eres tan despistada a veces, sabes._

Ella soltó su mano y le dio un suave empujón.

—Bueno, tal vez deberías informarme entonces.

Él tomó su mano y se alegró de que ella lo dejara.

—Tenías una cita. Felix.

Sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento.

—Oh, lo había olvidado por completo. —Él sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Eso te molestó?

—Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo hizo, pero no más que cualquier otro momento cuando estabas con un tipo.

Bella sintió su corazón aletear con su admisión.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué fue Felix diferente?

—No lo fue. —Él la miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Realmente no recuerdas lo que pasó esa noche?

La cena había sido hace un mes, por lo que los acontecimientos de esa noche no eran tan claros. Recordó que tenían un poco de vino y manzanas con queso brie al horno antes de la cena. Luego estaba el increíble _osso bucco_ y el risotto parmesano.

La voz de Edward cortó sus pensamientos.

—Solo recuerdas la comida, ¿eh?

—¿Qué? Estaba muy buena.

Él rio.

—¿No recuerdas nada más?

—Bueno, también recuerdo que casi me perdí el postre porque derramé vino en mi vestido.

Él se movió a la orilla del taburete acercándose a ella.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó después de eso?

Ella pensó por un segundo y luego dijo:

—Sí, Tanya hizo que me cambiara y tomó mi vestido para llevarlo a la tintorería por mí. Eso fue muy agradable. No tenía que hacerlo. Fue mi culpa…

—Espera, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó cuando tuviste que cambiarte?

Ella dejó escapar un breve suspiro, frustrada por tener que recordar esos detalles minuciosos.

—Um, fui a tu habitación y tomé una camisa. Tanya estaba tratando de quitar la mancha y cuando no salió, dijo que lo llevaría a la tintorería.

Él le dirigió una mirada expectante, como si supusiera que debía recordar más.

Después de un minuto, dijo:

—Oh, tú me prestaste algo de ropa para llevar a casa.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Te puse la camisa más vieja que tenía y el par más holgado de pantalones deportivos que pude encontrar.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Uh, está bien. ¿Por qué?

Edward tomó un mechón de su pelo y lo colocó tras su oreja.

—Porque no quería que Felix se hiciera ideas sobre tú y él.

—¿Qué? —Estaban uno frente al otro, pero Bella se acercó, por lo que sus rodillas quedaron entre las piernas de él—. Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Por supuesto que no lo recuerdas —murmuró. Luego dijo—: Mientras Tanya estaba en la cocina tratando de encontrar un poco de soda para la mancha, fui a ver cómo estabas.

Hubo calor detrás de la mirada que le dio y Bella tragó, pero esperó a que continuara.

—Llevabas una de mis camisas abotonadas. —La imagen de la ropa interior de encaje de Bella que sobresalía debajo del dobladillo de su camisa quedó grabada en su mente. Su voz era desigual—. Al verte en mi habitación así... —Él tomó su rostro—. Ibas a casa con alguien más y me di cuenta de que de verdad quería que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros.

—Edward —apenas alcanzó a decir.

—Te vi irte con otras personas antes y siempre me dije que cuando tuviera la oportunidad, te diría cómo me sentía. Y cada vez que la tuve, me acobardé. Me dije a mí mismo que nuestra amistad era demasiado importante para arriesgarla. Pero esa noche, verte de esa manera, y darme cuenta de que alguien más podría verte así... no podía fingir más. —Él tomó su mano entre las suyas—. Después que todo el mundo se fue, le dije a Tanya que no podía... que nosotros... Le dije que pensaba que deberíamos ser amigos.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad por cómo Tanya pareció tan comprensiva acerca de eso.

—¿Así como así? ¿Y ella estuvo bien con todo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Estaba herida y dijo que tal vez deberíamos simplemente tomar un descanso, pero le dije que no era justo para mí o para ella. —Se lamió los labios antes de decir—: Al principio, quería llamarte y decirte cómo me sentía, pero Tanya estaba bastante triste, así que no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Después de un tiempo, pensé que debía esperar el momento adecuado. Pero mientras esperaba, comencé a tener dudas. No creí que alguna vez me vieras como algo más que un amigo. —Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Entonces Tanya comenzó a molestarme para que te lo dijera.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron.

—¿Lo hizo?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Ella ha sido realmente de apoyo, y constantemente me decía que mejor hiciera algo acerca de mis sentimientos por ti o de lo contrario me patearía el culo por romper con ella y no tener nada que respaldara esa decisión.

Bella se rio.

—Entonces Alice me habló de este fin de semana. —Tomó una fuerte respiración—. Pensé que tal vez debería al menos invitarte a salir en una cita. No había planeado confesar... —Se frotó la nuca—. Pero no podía... Estaba cansado de esconder mis sentimientos por ti.

Ella se bajó del taburete y se puso entre las piernas de Edward.

—Me alegro de que no lo hicieras. —Ella le dio un suave beso—. Lamento haber sido tan despistada.

Él se rio y le devolvió el beso.

—También eres muy difícil de leer a veces.

—Bueno, voy a tratar de no serlo. —Ella lo besó nuevamente.

Él le devolvió el beso de nuevo. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Bella mordió su labio inferior y sus pensamientos huyeron de su cerebro. Sus manos llegaron alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él. Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el beso se profundizó.

Esto es lo que Edward había estado extrañando en su vida. Bella era su amiga y siempre se había preguntado cómo sería si fueran algo más. No era nada como él imaginaba. Era mucho mejor. Ellos ya se conocían tan bien y él siempre disfrutó estar cerca de ella. Pensó que podía vivir con eso, pero ahora, experimentando el aspecto físico de su creciente intimidad, Edward sabía que nunca podrían volver a ser solo amigos. Quería todo.

Rompió el beso cuando sintió que se calentaban. Apoyó la frente en la de ella y dijo:

—El viernes parece tan lejano. Me gustaría que pudiéramos ir a nuestra cita más pronto.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Ansioso por sacarme?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Es que... no quiero que pienses que yo... quiero hacer esto correctamente.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sería correctamente?

Él besó su mejilla.

—Llevarte a citas. Mostrarte que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Tratándote de la forma en que mereces ser tratada. —Le besó la comisura de la boca—. No quiero apresurarte a nada tan pronto porque... eres importante para mí.

—Pero, tú... —Ella sintió sus mejillas cada vez más calientes, pero lo ignoró. Bajó los ojos, pero luego se obligó a mirarlo—. Estoy bien, si nos apresuramos en algo.

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

—Bella…

—Edward. —Ella extendió la mano y enredó los dedos en su pelo—. Te amo.

Subió la cabeza por sus palabras.

—Tú... no tienes que decirlo…

—Lo digo en serio. —Sus dedos bajaron para acariciar su mejilla—. Sé que la mayoría de las veces lo tomo con calma, pero estoy segura de esto. Soy tuya, Edward. —Ella le dirigió una mirada tímida—. Si me aceptas.

Él dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro. Entonces la besó en la frente y dijo:

—Vamos a ir al cine.

El corazón de Bella cayó a sus pies.

—¿Qué?

Se levantó y puso un poco de distancia entre ellos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

—¿Quieres salir? —No le gustó que su voz flaqueara.

—No me quiero ir, pero si nos quedamos más tiempo, no creo que pueda… —Él tiró del cabello en su nuca—. Cuando le estemos contando a nuestros hijos acerca de la forma en que empezamos a salir, no quiero decirles que ni siquiera pudimos llegar a nuestra primera cita porque no podía mantener mis manos alejadas de ti.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sabes que hay un montón de cosas que podría comentar acerca de lo que acabas de decir, pero lo único que puedo pensar es en lo dulce que es y lo mucho que me gustaría que…

—Mujer, no te atrevas a terminar la frase. —Él le dirigió una mirada severa, que le daba un aspecto aún más adorable—. Voy a buscar el periódico para ver los horarios. Y veremos algo con armas de fuego y lucha. Un montón de maldiciones también. —Giró sobre sus talones y salió de la cocina.

Bella no pudo contener la risa y lo siguió. Lo encontró en la sala de estar, revisando el periódico.

—Sabes lo caliente que eres cuando tomas las riendas así —dijo ella—. Especialmente con esas gafas. Podría solo…

—Si nos vamos ahora, podremos ver esa película animada. Va a ser bueno y entretenido.

Ella se echó a reír de nuevo.

—Lo que quieras está bien para mí. —Todavía estaba revisando el periódico. Sin embargo no pudo evitar jugar un poco con él—. Pero sabes lo difícil que es para mí estar contigo... en la oscuridad.

—Bella —advirtió.

Ella levantó las manos.

—Bien. ¿Puedo al menos refrescarme antes de salir?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—Sí, adelante.

Ella desapareció en el pasillo hacia el baño.

Edward se quitó las gafas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego se apretó el puente de la nariz. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Sería difícil estar en la oscuridad y no tocarla. Él solo quería hacer una cosa bien. Una simple cita. Eso era todo. ¿Por qué se había vuelto tan difícil?

Correcto. Debido a que Bella decidió que quería saltarle encima hace como diez minutos.

La realización le hizo enderezar la cabeza hacia adelante. ¿Era realmente tan malo?

 _Enfócate, Edward._

Él siempre se imaginó que saldrían durante un tiempo antes de cruzar _esa_ línea. Estaba preparado para tener solo acción de segunda y tercera base por un tiempo, por lo que el hecho de que Bella estaba dispuesta a llegar a _home_ era una realización sorprendente. Él pensó que le tomaría un tiempo para adaptarse al cambio en su relación.

Pero al parecer no.

La chica podía ser tan densa a veces, pero cuando por fin conseguía estar en sintonía era como en _El Retorno del Rey,_ cuando el anillo es tirado en el Monte del Destino y cae el Ojo, todo el mundo celebra y llora al mismo tiempo porque todo está bien con el mundo, pero viene con un precio.

Edward dejó de pasearse y sacudió la cabeza. Decidió hacer concesiones. Si solo pudieran ver la película, él dejaría que pasara lo que pasara después.

Echó un vistazo a los horarios de las funciones para una película con el tiempo de reproducción más corto y se dio cuenta de que Bella no había regresado todavía.

—¿Bella? —Sin respuesta.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia el baño para ver cómo estaba. Cuando se encontró con la puerta abierta y el baño vacío, gritó de nuevo.

—¿Bella?

—Aquí.

Siguió el sonido de su voz a su habitación. Se preguntó qué podía estar haciendo ella en su habitación y la realización lo golpeó un segundo demasiado tarde. Si él se hubiese dado cuenta antes, Edward no habría ido a su habitación.

Él no iba a ninguna parte ahora.

El Monte del Destino se desmoronaba a su alrededor y lo único que podía hacer era celebrar.

Bella estaba de pie en su habitación, examinando una impresión de Klimt, _El_ _beso_. Cuando oyó que los pasos de Edward se detuvieron en la puerta, dijo:

—Éste es uno de mis favoritos.

Su voz era áspera.

—Lo sé.

Sus ojos apreciaron lo que había ante él. Bella en una de sus camisas abotonadas. Era como la noche de la cena. Su aliento era vacilante.

—¿Qué...?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Pensé que podríamos ir al cine otro día. —Tragó saliva cuando ella se acercó a él—. Realmente creo que es dulce que desees ir a una cita primero, pero... estamos aquí ahora. —Se detuvo frente a él—. ¿No sería mejor estar aquí... solo... conmigo?

—Bella —dijo, odiando que su voz flaqueó. Trató de mantenerse enfocado e iba a decirle que deberían hablar más sobre esto, pero la expresión decidida de Bella le dijo que no estaba interesada en hablar. Ella puso una mano en su pecho y la otra la enredó en el pelo de su nuca. Sus manos se levantaron por propia voluntad y se apoderaron de sus caderas con un ligero temblor. Sintió que su determinación flaqueaba. En una última súplica desesperada, dijo—: Los niños. —Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso—. Piensa en los niños, Bella.

La mano que estaba enroscada en su nuca le dio un suave tirón y un gruñido bajo resonó en el pecho de él, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella presionó su boca sobre la base de su cuello y se alegró de oír su jadeo. Su mano se cerró en torno a un puñado de pelo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sus labios rozaron su oreja cuando dijo:

—Podríamos decirles que tuvimos comida griega para el almuerzo en nuestra primera cita.

—Pero eso no es… —Edward no había notado que la mano de Bella que descansaba sobre su pecho había hecho un camino a través de su hombro y luego por el brazo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de la manera ocasional en que guio su brazo para envolverlo a su alrededor. Lo que _sí_ se dio cuenta, sin embargo, fue que Bella no llevaba ropa interior—. Uh, así que... ¿no hay ropa interior de encaje en esta ocasión? Estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. —Ella llenó la parte inferior de la barbilla y la línea de su mandíbula de besos—. Solo pensé que sin ropa interior sería más convincente que con bragas de encaje.

Él besó la base de su garganta y luego hizo a un lado el cuello de la camisa para dejar besos en su hombro. Habló sobre su piel.

—¿Y qué si no lo fuera?

Ella cubrió su boca con la suya y tocó la punta de la lengua en el labio inferior. Edward imitó la acción y pronto el beso se profundizó. Ella se agachó y desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y luego bajó la cremallera. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo en sus calzoncillos y le apretó su longitud endurecida.

Edward gimió en su boca y ella tomó su lengua dentro de ella y la chupó. Él embistió sus caderas en respuesta. Rompió el beso.

—Jesucristo, Bella.

—¿Lo tomo como un sí, nos vamos a quedar? —Ella lo soltó y caminó hacia atrás, llevándolo a la cama.

Edward la siguió, quitándose la camisa en el proceso.

—Vamos a una cita. —Como no quería lidiar con los botones de la camisa que Bella llevaba, le sacó la camisa por encima de la cabeza y la tiró por encima de su hombro—. No sé cuándo, pero lo haremos.

Recostó a Bella en la cama y luego cubrió uno de sus pechos con la boca. La espalda de ella se arqueó ante la sensación y su respiración se volvió irregular.

—Bien.

—Dios, eres hermosa. —Le besó y acarició los pechos. Entonces dejó un rastro de besos por su cuello, entre sus senos, y abajo a su ombligo.

—Edward —gimió. Él estaba dejando besos de boca abierta en sus caderas y ahora en el interior de sus muslos. Ella no sabía cuánto podría aguantar, y cuando su lengua rozó su clítoris, supo que no iba a durar mucho más tiempo.

Ella había tenido la intención de dejar que Edward la llevara a una cita, pero cuando vio la puerta abierta de su cuarto, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Quería recrear ese momento de la cena y le permitiría tener el final que él quería.

Una vez que ella se hubo cambiado a una de sus camisas, no estaba segura de cómo iba a atraerlo a su habitación sin ser sospechosa. Parecía tan empeñado en salir. Afortunadamente, parecía lo suficientemente distraído como para entrar a su habitación sin dudarlo.

La expresión de su cara cuando la vio hizo que valiera la pena el esfuerzo, y ella lo recordaría por el resto de su vida. Empezó como confusión, sorpresa, y luego asombro. Era como si no pudiera creer que ella estaba en su habitación sin apenas ropa, esperándolo.

Le tomó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia él y envolver sus piernas a su alrededor.

Fingir estar interesada en la impresión de Klimt fue difícil cuando sintió sus ojos recorrer su cuerpo. Quería estar debajo de él mientras la miraba de esa manera.

Su respiración era corta y gimió al sentir la lengua de él en su entrada. Bella nunca había experimentado nada como esto antes. Nadie la había saboreado así. Con cada lamer y chupar, el cuerpo de Bella respondía en su propio acorde. Sus manos apretaron el edredón por encima de su cabeza y los muslos rozaron la áspera barba que crecía en las mejillas de Edward.

Cuando su lengua encontró su camino a su clítoris de nuevo y empezó a hacer círculos suaves en él, las manos de Bella dejaron de lado la manta y se dispararon al cabello de Edward, manteniendo su cabeza en su sitio. Con unos pocos roces más de su lengua, Bella se sintió deshacer.

—Oh Dios, Edward.

Él besó el nudo sensible de nervios, lo que provocó que ella dejara escapar un grito ahogado.

Se deshizo del resto de su ropa y se acomodó entre sus muslos. Él la besó suavemente en los labios y dijo:

—Bella, necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Sí, por favor. —Su voz salió en un suspiro.

Edward frotó la punta de su erección contra ella.

—¿Necesitamos protección?

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Estoy cubierta.

—¿Estás segura? —La besó de nuevo—. Podría…

Ella cubrió su boca con la suya y profundizó el beso. Edward se frotó sobre su clítoris con más fricción. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación.

Bella rompió el beso y gimió contra sus labios.

—Voy a… tú vas a…

Edward bajó la cabeza y le pasó la lengua sobre el pezón.

La espalda de Bella se arqueó mientras su orgasmo la recorría en oleadas. Sus caderas se movieron más causando que Edward se deslizara dentro de ella en un movimiento fluido.

Él se estabilizó aferrándose a una de sus caderas. Su respiración era entrecortada y él se quedó quieto por un momento.

—¿Edward?

—Solo dame un minuto. —Presionó sus labios sobre los de ella y luego continuó dejando suaves besos en el lado de su cuello—. Tan bueno.

Ella dejó besos en su cuello y le pasó las manos por los costados. Después de un momento de besos lentos y roces, Edward movió las caderas. Ambos dejaron salir respiraciones entrecortadas.

—¿Está esto bien? —preguntó con voz tensa.

Ella asintió.

—Te sientes muy bien.

Él movió las caderas de nuevo y gimió ante la respuesta de Bella por tenerlo dentro de ella. Los sonidos que hacía y la manera en que se movía con él, era todo lo que quería, y nada que hubiera experimentado antes. No podía creer lo perfectos que encajaban. Él movió sus caderas un poco más rápido y pronto encontraron un ritmo juntos.

Ella enganchó una pierna en sus caderas y él casi se vino. Él fue más despacio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella.

—Solo... —Él la besó y luego rodó, por lo que ella estaba encima de él.

Bella estaba momentáneamente aturdida por el cambio de posición. Lo hizo con tanta facilidad y se quedó dentro de ella todo el tiempo.

—Espero que esto esté bien —dijo.

Ella le sonrió y sacudió sus caderas.

—Está más que bien.

Él extendió la mano y acunó su rostro.

—Justo así. Podría verte justo así todo el día.

Movió sus caderas de nuevo.

—Bien. —Ella lo besó.

Bella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo con las manos apoyadas en sus muslos, lo que la ayudó a alcanzar un lugar más profundo dentro de ella. Pronto, sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos.

—Edward, estoy tan cerca.

Él llevó la mano entre sus muslos y frotó el pulgar sobre su clítoris mientras ella se movía encima de él.

—Bella, eres tan hermosa.

Ella se sintió venirse y dejó escapar un gemido.

Edward se sentó y le puso una mano detrás de la cabeza mientras la recostaba sobre su espalda. Le levantó las rodillas y comenzó a bombear dentro de ella.

—Edward, es demasiado. —Pero levantó sus caderas para encontrar cada una de sus embestidas.

Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Sus caderas desaceleraron y tembló cuando lo último de su orgasmo le recorrió el cuerpo. Luego se derrumbó encima de Bella.

Ella se enredó a su alrededor.

—Mierda, lo siento. Probablemente soy muy pesado.

—No, no te vayas todavía.

Sus pechos estaban apretados, jadeantes. Brazos y piernas estaban enredadas. El rostro de Edward enterrado en su cuello y la nariz de Bella acariciando su nuca.

Cuando su respiración se acompasó, Edward dijo:

—¿Bella?

—¿Hmm?

—Éste es el mejor día de San Valentín.

Ella se rio.

—El día de San Valentín ya terminó.

Él la besó.

—Creo que es solo el comienzo.

Ella se rio de nuevo, pero pronto se convirtió en un gemido cuando lo sintió moverse dentro de ella otra vez.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ***WoW:** World of Warcraft es un videojuego de rol multijugador masivo en línea desarrollado por Blizzard Entertainment.

 ***** Un camión monstruo (en inglés: monster truck) es un automóvil modificado con ruedas gigantes y suspensión comúnmente del tipo neumática.


End file.
